Angelic Divine
by BlackXangelsXofXLight
Summary: A Blue Bloods story, set after Masquerade. Schuyler is now living with the Forces, joy. When a mysterious girl comes into town will she hold the key to Schuyler's past and her destiny? And why is Bliss so important? JackSchuyler BlissDylan
1. Chapter 1:Club Apocolypse

Oliver had been right, he was always right, though Schuyler as she entered the hottest new club in New York, Club Apocalypse. Her best friend had told her not to accompany her cousins, Jack and Mimi Force, to the club's grand opening but she didn't listen. Well partly she didn't listen partly she didn't have a choice. Her new legal guardian, Charles Force, was her uncle as well as Mimi's and Jack's father.

Charles had insisted the three of them go together to in his words, _"bond and become closer as cousins and fellow Blue Bloods."_

Schuyler hadn't known whether to take it as a joke or not but soon she found herself in a black Prada miniskirt that showed off her long milky white legs, a purple halter, and three inch black stilettos.

This entire outfit was lent to her by her cousin Mimi so that Schuyler didn't, _"totally humiliate them," _in a hot public place.

Truth be told Schuyler was a tad excited to go out with her cousins, not because she wanted to bond with them as a family or as Blue Bloods, but because she wanted to get closer to Jack. Jack Force was her cousin, Mimi's twin brother and an extremely powerful vampire.

Of course so was Schuyler, a vampire that is. So was Mimi as a matter of fact. Jack and Mimi and Schuyler were part of an ancient secret underground of community of vampires known as the Blue Bloods.

They were they angels that had been cast from Heaven in Lucifer's downfall. Jack and Mimi were two of the most powerful vampires of all. Jack was Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction and Mimi was Azreal Angel of Death they were forever bound to one another, a tragic and immortal love story.

Schuyler on the other hand was a Half Blood, a new existence. Her mother had been the most powerful vampire of them all, Gabrielle the Uncorrupted. Along with her twin brother Michael she had willingly become a vampire so that she could lead the fallen angels to their salvation and back to paradise. But that was then, now Allegra Van Alen was in a coma. She had been that way ever since Schuyler was a few months old.

Her father had been a human that Allegra had fallen in love with; when he died she refused to drink anymore life giving blood in order to preserve their love. For the first fifteen years of her life the only family Schuyler had ever known was her distant grandmother, Cordelia Van Alen. Then Cordelia was murdered by the horrid race of vampires known as Silver Bloods, vampires who drank other vampires' blood.

Cordelia hadn't died per se; she was just sleeping until her next life cycle. Before she had "died" Cordelia said that if Schuyler went to Venice she would find her grandfather Lawrence Winslow Van Alen. He was another powerful vampire and Schuyler's guardian and teacher. But fate had once again played a cruel trick on Schuyler.

After proving Mimi's innocence for a terrible crime that resulted in the death of a powerful vampire Schuyler had been shocked to discover that Charles Force had successfully adopted her and now she had to live with him, his wife, Mimi and Jack. Mimi had had a huge fit when she discovered that it wasn't just some sick joke her father had played on her.

"Dad NO! She CAN NOT be living with us!" the young vampire had cried for days until she had been resigned to that fact that she would have to share an existence with Schuyler.

Jack had been stoic about the entire thing but had been careful to avoid Schuyler when she was alone. Lawrence was keeping good on his promise to fight the court ruling though; he had recently hired the most respected domestic lawyers in the country.

But that was still a time off to see how it would all turn out for now this was Schuyler's reality, sitting at the bar of the club with Mimi, Jack and all of their Blue Blood friends being completely ignored by everyone.

Suddenly Mimi turned to Jack and said, "I LOVE this place…it's like a Blue Blood sanctuary!"

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"We're practically the owners!" cried Mimi in jubilation hooking an arm around her brother's shoulder.

"How do you figure that?" asked Jack smirking at his sister.

"Club Apocalypse…the Apocalyptic Twins? Hello! No shit we're the owners!" said Mimi kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Actually," said a voice from the darkness behind the bar, "I'm the owner."

Schuyler, Jack, and Mimi turned to see who was talking. It was a young woman who looked to be about nineteen. From what the trio could see she had long burgundy colored hair with purple and blue highlights and one amethyst eye and one silver eye. She had an easy smile on her face that showed off all of her Chiclets© white teeth. Suddenly an upbeat sexy song started to pound the speakers.

The woman smiled and said, "Now if y'all don't mind…I think I'm going to dance."

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatchu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me _

The girl hopped over the bar counter with impressive agility and made a beeline for the dance floor. Now that there was no bar to obscure her view Mimi saw that the owner of the club was attractive. She was about five nine by the looks of it, the black boots she was wearing added at least three inches to her height.

Her tight black jeans were tucked into the boots and had silver designs all over them that shone in the florescent light. She wore a black corset tube top that highlighted her perfect wait and bosom.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all_

She was an intoxicating sight on the dance floor. Her body swayed with the beat of the music and her feet seemed to hover rather touch the floor. Suddenly she looked over to the bar where the Forces and Schuyler were sitting. She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow then returned to dancing.

"Let's dance," came Jack's voice from behind her.

"Alright," Mimi said turning around to face her twin but discovered him talking to none other then Schuyler Van Alen.

Schuyler blushed and said in a soft voice, "Umm…I don't really dance and besides I think that I might kill my self if I dance in these shoes."

Jack stared at the raven haired girl before chuckling and saying, "Don't worry…I won't let you fall. C'mon its just one dance please?"

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something she means it  
even if you never ever ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come and jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time _

Schuyler blushed an even deeper shade of crimson but agreed. The two of the made their way to the dance floor. The club owner gave them the quickest of nods and faintest of smiles as the two vampires began to dance. Jack felt as though he'd been hit by lightning. Schuyler was a fantastic dancer despite her own denial.

He had been suppressing his feelings for her for months and months hoping that they would disappear so he could be bound to his twin Mimi in peace. But when the club owner had looked at them something in his mind said _Ask her to dance_.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all_

Schuyler was breathless, her heart was racing and her mind was spinning. Dancing like this with Jack Force was something that never expected to happen in a million life times, and trust her that was a probable amount of time for a vampire.

She had long nursed the hope that maybe someday there might be something other then tentative friendship between them; he had kissed her twice after all. He came closer to her as the beat pumped through their veins and into their souls.

"I think you're a fine dance," he whispered in her ear.

"I have good partner," she countered with a smile.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all  
never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all_

Mimi had to resist the urge to throw something. That little wretch was dancing with Jack! But that wasn't what hurt the most, what hurt the most was the fact that _Jack_ had asked _Schuyler_ to dance. Mimi had long known her brother's…_affections_ towards the Van Alen brat but Mimi had foolishly thought that once her trial in Venice was over and done with Jack would come back to her and fall in love with her the way it was meant to be.

But then of course fate kick her up her ass and she found out Schuyler would be living with them. Mimi had become hopeful again when Jack appeared to ignore their unwelcome house guest but now seeing the two of them together gave Mimi a hard feeling in her gut.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all_

The song ended and Jack and Schuyler made their way back to the bar, flushed but smiling all the same. Mimi saw the way they shyly exchanged smiles and promptly ordered the strongest thing on the menu.

_// elsewhere // elsewhere // elsewhere // elsewhere // _

RING! RING!

Urg, thought Mimi. Who the hell calls at 8 am on a Saturday?

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Victoria from Farnsworth Models."

Mimi instantly perked up.

"I'm calling to inform you that a Miss Madeline Force, a Mr. Benjamin Force, and a Miss Shuyler Van Alen are booked for a photo shoot this afternoon at noon."

"Oh…ok."

"You are expected to be at 7th and Broad no later then 12:00 sharp. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Mimi.

"Alright then."

And with that the woman hung up.

Mimi bristled. _No one_ hung up on Mimi Force; Mimi Force hung up on _you_. But she now had bigger fish to fry so to speak then a rude receptionist.

She, Jack, _and_ Shuyler were going to be modeling.

_Shuyler_ was modeling.

With _Jack_.

This simply could _not_ happen! And Mimi was damned (more so then she already was) if she was going to let that little half blood spoil this for her.

_Jack. _

_What?_

_No need to be snippy. _

_It's 8 in the morning Mims. _

_I know. _

_So. _

_So what?_

_Are you going to tell me why you woke me from a pleasant dream?_

_What was the dream about?_

_Never mind that. _

_Fine…don't tell me. Anyways we're going to be modeling this afternoon. It's a 7__th__ and Broad. Be there at noon. _

_Ok. _

Mimi smiled to herself. Finally, a little quality time with Jack. More specifically quality time with Jack _without _Shuyler.

Perfect.

**AN: Don't own Blue Bloods or Nelly Furtado. **


	2. Chapter 2:Meetings and Propositions

Bliss couldn't believe this. She was sitting in the back of her Rolls Royce in a state of shock. The dream had seemed so _real_. She could've sworn Dylan was in her room.

Sighing and throwing her big red curls over her shoulders.

Not even modeling, something she loved with a passion could cheer her up. It had been two months since she'd had the dream of Dylan soaking wet, alive, in her room telling her he knew who the last surviving Silver Blood was.

But it had been a dream and now the girl from Texas was in an unpleasant reality.

"7th and Broad Miss Llewellyn," said her driver.

"Kay. I'll call you when I'm done," said Bliss getting out of the car.

In front of her was a huge old warehouse, probably abandoned. Her agent hadn't told who was signing her for this shoot but she had seemed very excited the Bliss had gotten this "incredibly prestigious job."

Pulling on the door Bliss entered to see the most elaborate sets ever.

It was a huge temple with statues of various naked deities guarding the gorgeous marble staircases. Only instead of an ancient city as a backdrop the background was of water covered by a thick fog and a lush pale forest behind the temple.

"Wow," was all that Bliss managed to say as she gazed at the sight before her.

"I know," said Mimi Force appearing suddenly beside her friend, "Incredible isn't it? I bet we're doing a diamond ad, they're always elaborate."

Bliss had to admit, she surprised that Mimi had been chosen. She and Farnsworth didn't exactly have a harmonious history.

Bliss had kind of hoped that Schuyler Van Alen would be here. But alas she was not; it was just her, Mimi, and Jack Force, Mimi's twin.

"Where's the crew?" asked Bliss looking around. Aside from the magnificent set there was nothing and no one here.

"I dunno," said Jack looking around, "Where's the designer or editor?"

Suddenly both the side door and the door Bliss had used to enter the warehouse opened to reveal Shuyler and her best friend Oliver Hazard-Perry at them.

"What are you two doing here?" spat Mimi.

"I-I got a call," said Shuyler and Oliver nodded.

"Same," he said.

"Great!" said Bliss and Jack at the same time.

Mimi glared at the pair of them as Jack and Shuyler blushed and Oliver's face went strangely blank.

Before Mimi could spit out a scathing insult a calm, cool voice said from behind them, "Now, now. Fangs and claws in please ladies. That goes for the young men as well."

Turning the five teenagers saw a young woman who looked to be about nineteen, had long burgundy colored hair with purple and blue highlights and one amethyst eye and one silver eye. The same girl from the night before at Club Apocalypse, she had changed out of her sexy black outfit into a pair of dark wash low slung jeans, gold flip-flops, and a gold off the shoulder, oversized tee shirt. Her hair was clipped back so that only a few wisps of her multi-colored hair hung in her face.

In the natural light that streamed in from the windows Shuyler noted that the stranger's face was…for lack of a better adjective…perfect. It was like looking at a statue of an angel or a goddess. Her mouth was full but not overpoweringly pouty, her eyes held the perfect almond shape underneath perfectly arched eyebrows, her nose was straight and perfectly Greek, and her skin was the color of tea with milk in it.

"You!" cried Mimi in shock staring at the other woman like she was a ghost.

The stranger smirked a little and called over her shoulder, "They're all here Leon…except him of course."

A black man with a head full of dreadlocks walked into the warehouse and stood next to the girl. Even though the man looked to be at least ten years older the girl had a more commanding presence.

"Ah ya kno 'e always comes late," said the dreadlocked man in a heavy Jamaican accent.

Smirking some more the girl looked back at Shuyler and the others and started to pace around them.

"Hi. I'm Raylene Peau-Ange. Call me Ray for short. This isn't going to be your traditional photo-shoot. For one thing I'm taking these photos purely as a reference point for a…for lack of a better word mural I'm painting. This is my… assistant is Leon Decomb. Now let me make one thing perfectly clear. I realize nearly all of you have modeled before but heed my word. I don't take any shit from anybody. Got that? If I tell you to do something or pose a certain way or to have a certain expression I don't want any ifs ands or buts."

She gave Mimi a fleeting glance as she said the last bit. Giving each of them an appraising look she continued.

"Now let's see if I can get you all."

"You must be the debonair Mr. Oliver Hazard-Perry Jr.," she said lifting Oliver's chin a little.

Oliver nodded looking a little unnerved.

"Miss Bliss Llewellyn…a Texas rose for the ages."

Bliss smiled a little.

"And the infamous Force twins…"

Jack gave a quick nod and Mimi glared, neither of them had forgotten the night before.

Finally Ray turned to Shuyler. Her eyebrow quirked and her lips curved into a smile.

"And last but certainly not least the lovely Miss Shuyler Van Alen."

Shuyler blushed.

Clapping her hands together Ray beamed and said, "Right now over there are you outfits…well chop, chop."

Shuyler saw what they would be wearing and her jaw dropped.

Ten minutes later Shuyler, Mimi, Bliss, Jack, and Oliver walked out dressed in their outfits.

Both Oliver and Jack were dressed in short tunics with gold ropes for belts. Jack in black Oliver in green.

Mimi walked out in a black robe that was slit all the way up to her left thigh. Her feet were bare and her flowing golden locks was a wreath of beautifully lush black roses.

Bliss was out next in a robe similar to Mimi's only it didn't have the slit and it was distinctly grander and in the purest silver. Her feet were bare as well but her curls were flowing freely down her back.

"Excellent," said Ray clapping her hands, "Now that we're all-."

"Wait," said Oliver, "where's Shuyler?"

Ray rolled her eyes and said, "She's right behind us, hoping that we'll forget about her. Shuyler come out babe…you look fantastic."

Everyone turned to see Shuyler and their jaws (with the exception of Leon and Ray) dropped.

Shuyler was standing before them in robe of the purest gold with flowing sleeves that practically covered her fingers. Her long blue black hair was flowing like a dark veil behind her.

Jack and Oliver gaped, Bliss squealed in delight, and Mimi seethed. How dare that little wretch look better then her! It was crime against nature!

Ray let out an inpatient whistle through her teeth and said, "Yes, yes Shuyler looks drop dead gorgeous but if we get started…."

"Mimi and Jack stand next to each other, closer, like lovers…there you go."

CLICK

"Now Oliver and Schuyler…Oliver stand to the side there and look at Schuyler. Schuyler…go right there…no no, stay…yeah that's it perfect now look at the temple please. Awesome."

CLICK

"Bliss stand on the opposite side of the temple, even to Schuyler look at the temple…perfect."

CLICK

"Now Jack and Schuyler…I hope you're comfortable with each other. Jack take Schuyler in your arms, more tender then you did with Mimi…think of it this way, Mimi is a booty-call and Schuyler is the love of your life…k…little closer, closer…"

Ray sighed in annoyance and shook her head. "You two really can't take a hint can you? Jack just kiss her for goodness sake! It certainly won't kill you."

Schuyler's insides were reeling. No, no, no, nononononono! As much as she wanted it she knew that kissing Jack would hurt her rather then help her.

Jack stared at Ray in utter and complete shock. He couldn't kiss Schuyler! Not that he didn't want to, he'd be lying if he said he didn't but…but…

Jack sighed and muttered, "Sorry," before kissing Schuyler.

It was like touching lightening, electrifying and painful all at one. They could've stayed like that forever, kissing in every way either of them knew how. It was as though they were trying to tell each other exactly what they felt with without saying anything at all.

CLICK

That was what finally drew them out of their "moment". Looking around Schuyler saw Leon and Ray exchanging smirks, Bliss looked happy for them, Oliver's face was oddly blank, and Mimi…well Schuyler was grateful she could run as fast as she could.

"Right now Schuyler, Bliss…stand in front of the temple side by side…there you go. Perfect."

CLICK

"Well I think that's everything…thank so mu-."

"Aren't you forgettin someting Ray?" asked Leon with a sly smirk.

Ray frown and said, "Oh c'mon Leo…you can't possibly."

Leon merely smirked and shoved her into a dressing room.

About five minutes later Ray reentered the set and everyone's jaws hit the floor.

She was wearing a robe of the deepest royal purple. Her burgundy hair fell down her back and on top of her head was a small tiara encrusted with priceless jewels. A cluster of pearls, a square cut ruby, a cluster of pearls, a square cut ruby, a cluster of pearls, a square cut ruby, a cluster of pearls across the headband and in the tiara's point a group of emeralds, sapphires and ruby's shaped like a cross. She was barefoot like the others but still, she seemed to float over to the set.

Bliss distinctly heard her mutter, "Sadistic, cover-blowing _adservio_."

"Right Schuyler stay where you are, face me…good ok Leon you know what to do."

Ray took off her tiara and held it out arms length, Schuyler's hands barely brushed over the gold.

But still, the minimal contact was enough to send a warm blast of heat up her arm, into her very being.

CLICK

Ray moved to the other side of Bliss and held out the same tiara. Like Schuyler as soon as Bliss's skin came into contact with the precious metal she began to tingle all over.

CLICK

"All right…_now_ we're done," said Ray, "Y'all can get changed, just leave the clothes on the hangers."

"When will we get our checks?" asked Mimi stripping down to her skivvies in front of everyone.

Ray smirked as Leon, Oliver, Jack, Bliss, and Schuyler gaped and said, "Relax…you'll be paid."

"Bliss…Schuyler…could I talk to you two for a moment?"

"Sure," said Bliss and Schuyler at the same time walking over to the older girl.

"You both have something…something special in you," said Ray eyeing them both, "You're different from the rest of the world and it shows."

Bliss and Schuyler exchanged glances, Ray had no idea _how_ different.

"Gifts like your should be…honed," continued Ray lowering her voice slightly as Jack and Mimi past them.

Jack squeezed Schuyler's shoulder and whispered, "I'll see you at home."

Schuyler blushed as Mimi forcefully steered her brother away.

Turning back to Ray Schuyler blushed harder when she noticed the slight smirk playing on the photographer's lips while Bliss looked shocked.

"You live with the Forces?" the Texan asked incredulously.

"Charles Force adopted me," supplied Schuyler meekly.

"Why?" asked Bliss, even Ray looked interest now.

"He's my mother's brother…he and my granddad don't get along very well," said Schuyler sending Bliss a look that clearly said it was a vampire thing, no humans could know.

"Oh," was all Bliss said.

"Heh hem," said Ray clearing her throat. "So…what do you girls say? Do want the lessons or not?"

Bliss and Schuyler looked at each other. Lessons on modeling? Sounded like a bunch of bull to them but something in Ray's eyes, a fire of some sort, seemed to give off the impression that there was more to this then what met the eye.

They both agreed, and as they left wondered what exactly they had gotten themselves into.


	3. Chapter 3: Malach

The next day at school Schuyler and the rest of the school was called into the Chapel for a "Special Assembly".

Schuyler sat next to Oliver like always waiting for the administrators to start talking.

Suddenly two figures dresses in fencing uniforms walked out onto the stage. One was in an outfit of gold, the other in an outfit of silvery blue. The each drew swords that were curved from the open handed hilt to about six inches down the blade.

Suddenly without warning they attack each other. The gold one lunged at the slivery blue one who dodged it with perfect grace.

It was fairly normal sword fight (if there was such a thing) until the silvery blue fighter aimed a mid-air kick at the gold fighter's throat. The crowd gasped, waiting for a deafening thud that was surely to come.

It never did.

Instead, miraculously, the gold fighter held the silvery blue fighter's ankles for a few moments before the silvery blue fighter kicked up and spun around, landing gracefully and cat like on the stage.

After that the fight took on a Hollywood like feel. Each fighter was doing complicated jumps, kicks, and turns that certainly couldn't be done without a wire team, but strangely there seemed to none there.

Suddenly the gold fighter had the silvery blue fighter seemingly pinned but the something incredible happened.

The silvery blue fighter did a _back flip _over the gold fighter and pointed the tip of his sword at his opponent's neck.

The gold fighter held up his hands and dropped his sword on the ground. The silvery blue fighter sheathed his sword and they both pulled off their fighting masks.

Underneath the gold mask came a black head full of messy dreadlocks. Underneath the silvery blue a mane of burgundy hair with purple and blue highlights and one silver and one amethyst eye.

"Students and faculty," said the Headmistress coming out from behind the side curtain, "It is my great pleasure to introduce two of our most esteemed guests in today's Guest Speaker Assembly, Mr. Leon Decomb and Miss Raylene Airlea Peau-Ange."

A loud round of applause was given throughout the room. After that spectacular entrance there was no telling what was to come next.

"Mr. Decomb is a highly successful photographer and stylist, as well as a Celebrity Representative for International Aide, a non profit organization that helps refugees who have cast from the native lands."

"Miss Peau-Ange or Ray or Airlea is a successful model, singer, photographer, actress, and entrepreneur. Her most recent venture is the establishment of the popular night club, Club Apocalypse. Her vocal work has recently been feature in the smash hit indie hit, _Bonds Undone_."

"They'll be walking around the school saying hello and talking to students and will put on a free concert tonight at 9 o'clock sharp," said the Headmistress beaming.

"And now for our next guest…"

"Oh my God she is sooo awesome!" gushed a girl as Mimi and Bliss exited the chapel, "I heard she has like every guy she's ever met ask for her number."

Mimi smirked. Ah, her adoring public.

"Yeah but I heard that she's good friends with the Pope and has all these like totally gorgeous heirlooms from Ancient times," said another girl.

Mimi frowned, her a friend with the Pope? There was a larger chance of her excepting Schuyler as a sister then _that_ happening.

"Oh I know," said the first girl, still completely oblivious to Mimi's and Bliss's presence, "And did you see her hair? Totally fashion forward with the colors."

Mimi frowned. It wasn't her the girls were talking about. It was…

"Oh my God there she is!" shrieked the second girl.

Ray turned to see who had screamed a gave gentle smile when she saw.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!!!!!" squealed the girls in unison, "Can we have your autograph?"

Ray smiled and said, "Err…sure. To whom should I make it out to?"

"Linda Macfarland and Shana Daccond," said one of the girls rather shyly.

A few seconds later Ray handed the napkin back with the words _To Linda and Shana…Shining Stars in their own rights…never give up on what you truly believe in. All the Best Airlea Peau-Ange_ written on it in fancy script.

She looked up to see Shuyler, Oliver, Bliss, Mimi, and Jack all around her, astonished that she was here, at their school.

"Well you are the little multi-tasker," said Jack grinning, "a famous model, singer, photographer, actress, and entrepreneur…who'd have thunk it?"

"That's because she can never decide who she wants to be," said a suave voice from behind them.

Jonas Jones The famous Blue Blood fashion photographer saddled up behind them and wrapped an arm around Airlea's waist.

"You all should've gone last…the crowd was practically falling asleep when I stepped on the stage," he whispered in her ear.

Airlea rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"What do you mean 'She can't decide who she wants to be'?" asked Schuyler curiously. She hadn't forgotten what the famous young woman had asked her yesterday.

"Oh that," laughed Airlea, "Well some days I feel like Raylene, fun outgoing, energetic. And some days I feel like Airlea, more reserved, wiser…more in tune with my surroundings."

"And who are you today?" asked Oliver smirking a little.

"…Today…I'm a little of both I think," said Airlea/Ray smiling, "I feel…like the wind. I can be strong and blustery and then at the same I'm fun and free and I like to _dance_!"

She had waved her hand in the air when she said dance and suddenly, for Bliss at least the room gave a mighty lurch.

Suddenly she was in a marble room wearing a long pure white gown similar to the one she wore at the photo shoot. Jack and Mimi were there as well. Mimi in a black robe/dress, Jack in a long black tunic, slightly military looking.

To Bliss's great shock Schuyler was there as well looking gorgeous in a long purple gown. Jonas Jones was there as well. So were almost all of the Blue Bloods bliss had ever met. But the room was pack and there were at least two thousand faces she didn't recognize.

There had been soft music and happy chatter in the background, which all suddenly died.

Everyone in the room turned to a grand marble staircase where seven figures were descending. Four men, three women.

Bliss vaguely recognized Charles Force as Michael leading Allegra Van Alen, Gabrielle down the stairs with a look of pure devotion plastered on his handsome features. Two other men descended without much of a though they had an air that commanded great respect. Suddenly the remaining man and the two remaining women came down the marble steps. Everyone held their breath as the handsome trio.

One of the girls was wearing a rippled, copper colored dress that flared at the bottom. A square sheer wrap with a gold Grecian pattern was pinned at her right shoulder with one of two golden pins that were shaped in a lion's head. She also wore a golden serpent arm cuff and a golden laurel crown that was atop her curly burgundy colored hair which was done up in a classic Grecian chignon.

The other girl wore a flowing gown with a golden mesh overskirt and breastplate along with a golden cord wrapped around her waist. Her long burgundy hair fell in cascading curls down her back. A golden ivy circlet encircled her forehead.

The man was wearing a silvery noble looking toga with a golden oak leaf pin over the right shoulder. His dark hair curled over his collar and his eyes scanned the room as though looking for someone. Finally he laid eyes on Bliss and the two dark orbs lit up with pure happiness.

Bliss gasped. It was…

Suddenly Bliss was jolted back to reality. She was still in Duchene with Ray…Airlea…who ever the Hell she was staring at her with a worried expression.

"Are you all ok?" she asked looking around at the group with a curious expression on her face. It was almost as though she knew what Bliss had seen and it had hurt her. Hurt her and made her happy at the same time.

"Umm…yeah…" said Jonas Jones blinking a few times.

Suddenly both Schuyler and Bliss swayed dangerously.

Airlea quickly stretched out her hand to steady Bliss while Jack quickly grabbed Schuyler by the waist.

"Easy," he whispered as he steadied the petit vampire.

"Easy," he repeated stroking her hair softly.

Mimi cleared her throat loudly and Jack let go of Schuyler's waist, a red tint graced his ears.

Bliss felt Airlea press a small piece of paper in her hand before flashing everyone a bright smile and saying, "Well see you all tonight hopefully."

With that she walked off.

Jonas sighed, ran his hand through his hair and whistled through his teeth.

"There goes to hardest human on earth to make a familiar out of."

"_Her_?" spat Mimi in disgust, "Why bother making a familiar out of her? She's not even that great looking."

Jonas shot her an incredulous look before saying, 'You're blind then. Jack buddy help me out here."

Jack blushed and muttered some undistinguishable.

Jonas rolled his eyes and said, "Well the point is that that dame is hard bag. I've tried everything, even the Call. She just keeps resisting. I think I just might go celibate if I don't get her soon."

With that he waved the others goodbye and headed off to do God knows what.

"Well Jack…I think we should go," said Mimi steering her brother forcefully away from Schuyler.

"Umm…ok see you guys later," said Jack as we dragged off by Mimi.

"I'll see you later. Ok Sky?" said Oliver giving Schuyler a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off somewhere.

Bliss gave Schuyler a questioning look who just shrugged it off.

Bliss opened her hand and unfolded the note so that both girls could read it.

_Bliss & Schuyler, _

_Meet me in the Repository today immediately after school. Just put your hand on the elevator door and say _arunter

_Malach (Airlea/Ray) _


	4. Chapter 4: Poles and Kisses

As she and Bliss headed to the Repository Schuyler felt her curiosity and her uneasiness grow.

How did a human know about the vampire stronghold?

Finally Schuyler and the Texan reached the ancient elevator.

"Well…here goes nothing," said Bliss stepping in with Schuyler following suit.

They both pressed one hand to the interior of the elevator and muttered _arunter_.

Suddenly the elevator began to descend into the darkness of the lower levels of the Repository.

Down, down, down, they descended in to the darkness of the lower levels.

Finally the reached an ancient giant oak door way with the words _Malach_ _Schiz Getrei Im-yirze-haschem_ written in silver cursive on the magnificent façade.

Bliss and Schuyler looked at each other before Schuyler tentatively knocked on the grand door.

It creaked opened to reveal a vast room. All four walls were painted back but directly across from them there was a fireplace as tall as a standard two story house and a plush leather couch in front of it.

They entered the room not really knowing what to expect.

"You came," said a voice from behind them as the doors swung shut.

Schuyler and Bliss spun around to see Airlea standing behind them dressed in loose black pants and a black sports bra that was cut so that they could see her shoulder blades.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight high ponytail. Only a wisp of blue and a wisp of purple hair framed her angelic face.

"How did you know about this place?" asked Bliss, "How did you get in here without anyone noticing?"

Airlea smiled and said, "I have my own sort of power and before you ask no, I'm not a vampire. Nor am I human however."

"Then what are you?" asked Schuyler eyeing the young woman in front of them.

Airlea smiled and said, "That is for you to find out on your own Schuyler. But you can trust me."

With that she turned to retrieve something and Bliss and Schuyler saw that she had two great tattoos of red, gold, purple, and blue colored angel wings starting from her shoulder blades all the way down to the lower half of her back.

"Cool tat," said Bliss awkwardly.

Airlea turned around smiled and said, "Thank you. Here."

She threw Schuyler and Bliss two long poles that looked like the training poles from the movie _Mulan_.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" asked Schuyler holding the pole arms length staring at it.

"Training," said Airlea grabbing a third pole for herself, "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourselves against Silver Bloods."

"With sticks?" asked Bliss.

Airlea chuckled and said, "We're going to be working our up. We'll start with the poles and once you two have a proper handle on the technique I'll give you swords. No offense or anything but I would sooner leave the fate of the free world in Mimi Force's hands then let you start fighting with swords completely untrained."

"Hey!" cried Schuyler and Bliss together.

"Come on," said Airlea chuckling a little, "let's start."

Three hours later Airlea called a halt to the day's lesson.

"You both have caught on fast, very strong both of you."

"Can we keep going?" asked Bliss, she was sore in every place in her body, bruised, and sweating like a pig but she desperately wanted to keep going.

"Yeah please?" asked Schuyler who was in a similar state as Bliss but felt exhilarated none the less.

"It's seven o'clock and we have to be at the school at 9. Besides you both have homework," said Airlea putting the poles away in the corner, "We'll take this back up tomorrow. Oh and Schuyler invite Oliver to come with you. As your Conduit it would be useful for him to know this as well."

Schuyler and Bliss sighed but heeded Airlea's biding and began to leave the room.

"Oh and girls," called Airlea as the two Blue Bloods exited the room, "keeps these little lessons to ourselves ok?"

Outside Repository Bliss and Schuyler found Mimi waiting in a stretch limo.

"There you are Bliss I tried calling you like a million- what are you doing with _her_?"

"Sorry Mimi, you know the Repository doesn't get cell reception," said Bliss coolly, "and Schuyler? I just ran into her down there that's all."

"Oh," said Mimi, "Well hurry up; we need to get ready for tonight. The DecaDance Ball is one of the hottest party fundraisers Duchene hosts, even if that Ray Airlea shiczo person is going to be there."

"Aren't you going offer Schuyler a ride?" asked Bliss with a raised eyebrow, "She is your cousin after all."

"I'll walk her home," came a deep voice from behind them.

They turned to see none other then Jack Force standing behind them looking god like with the springtime sun shining down on his golden hair.

Mimi pursed her lips but merely said, "Come on we're going to be late for our hair."

Bliss waved goodbye to Schuyler and Jack and entered Mimi's limo which went speeding off the moment the door had closed.

"You really don't have do this you know," said Schuyler shyly.

Jack smiled and said, "I know. C'mon let's go before it gets to dark."

They walked a few blocks before Jack suggested they cut through the Park.

"To save time," he explained as he pulled Schuyler along.

Halfway across the park Schuyler, feeling brave, entwined her fingers with Jacks.

Though surprised he didn't draw his hand away.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Schuyler as walked past a lake. The sun was going down and the reflected fiery colors off the clear blue lake created a romantic affect.

"Yeah it is," agreed Jack though he wasn't looking at the lake, he was looking at Schuyler.

Schuyler noticed this and blushed deeply.

Suddenly the ground gave a lurch and Jack and Schuyler were suddenly standing in front of a very different lake. This one was misty and had an ethereal quality to it.

A young woman in an off white gown with a corset like bodice and a full long ballerina style skirt was kneeling on the bank of the lake, her skirt creating a pool of white around her, and looked like she was in deep thought. Over her long wine-red curls she wore a simple silver circlet engraved with laurel leaves. Her larger feathery silvery gold wings were folded docilely behind her back.

Suddenly a man in an earth green tunic crept up behind her and grabbed her around the waist swinging her up into the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the girl half shriek half laughed as the man spun her around.

"Put me down!" she cried as he spun her around faster.

"Make me," he teased.

"Raphael put me down this instant!" shrieked the woman, her large smile ruining the effect somewhat.

Suddenly a soft voice called out, "Raphael, Raphael…where are you?"

The man in the tunic was suddenly over come with a dreamy look on his handsome visage and promptly dropped the girl in white into the misty lake.

"ERG RAPHAEL!!!!!!" shrieked the girl.

She got up out of the lake looking as though she had never even touched the water.

Tossing her silky dry curls over her elegant shoulder the girl turned towards Jack and Schuyler were standing and winked.

Suddenly Jack and Schuyler were thrown to the ground, back in Central Park, on top of each other.

"S-Sorry," stammered Schuyler as she attempted to get off Jack.

Jack didn't do or say anything, he just stared at Schuyler.

Suddenly he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and with his free hand brushed back a piece of her long blue black hair.

And then he kissed her.

It was almost like every other kiss they had shared, sweet yet passionate. Sincere.

Suddenly Jack pulled away as though he had been burned.

"Jack are you ok?" asked Schuyler surprised by the sudden departure of his lips.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "I shouldn't have…we can't…I'm sorry."

Schuyler felt a dull thud in her stomach, it was always this.

"I understand," she said coolly getting off of him and brushing herself off.

"Schuyler," said Jack, "It's not you…I mean it's complicated and I have-."

"I know your family obligations Jack," snapped Shuyler, "Let's just go."

Jack looked as though he was going to say something but then though better of it and just nodded his head.

The rest of the walk back was silent and awkward. Both of them were thinking over what had just happened.

He always does this, fumed Schuyler; he always becomes close only to draw back again. I'm tired of it.

Why can't I stop myself around her, though Jack desperately, why can't I just move on? Get over her and bond happily with Mimi, that's what I should do. But then why does the very thought fill me with dread?

The finally reached the Force Penthouse and they bid each other an awkward goodbye.

Closing the door on Jack's retreating back Schuyler was seized with the desire to look better then she had ever looked in her life.

At 8:30 Schuyler looked into the full length mirror. She had to admit even to herself, she looked good.

She was wearing a turquoise colored Giorgio Armani gown. It was comprised of a strapless silk chiffon top paired with a skirt of crepe and sparkle tulle. The skirt had intricately detailed beadwork flowers all over it. Her hair was done up in an elegant French chignon and she wore almost no make up. She looked perfect.

Schuyler walked over to her dresser to recheck her make up when she found a necklace.

It was a silver eight point star surrounded by Hebrew letters. There was a note attached laying next to it.

_Dear Schuyler, _

_This necklace once belonged to a very powerful angel who once was once very good friends with your mother. It's yours now. May its Power and Grace always protect you. The Hebrew around the star means _With Grace I will find my Eternal Protection_. Good luck on your path. _

_Sincerely, Shekinah RA. _

_PS: It goes with anything! _

Schuyler clasped the necklace around her neck.

The note was right, it _did_ go with everything.

Shuyler looked at the clock, 8:55. Duchene was half an hour's ride away from the Force residence.

Schuyler smiled to herself; it was a nice night for a run.


	5. Chapter 5: A Blue No One

Mimi looked stunning. That was without a doubt. She was wearing a sleeveless taupe colored Versace creation. It was a hip hugging floor length gown with a bodice of taupe ribbons over vertical chiffon ruffles. Her blonde hair was blown stick straight and her green eyes were made more intense thanks to its smoky makeup job and her lips were stained pink.

Bliss was at her side looking equally lovely in a strapless Dior pale ivory satin gown. It had a pleated bustier top and a long lean-fitting skirt below detailed with intricate gold beads, delicate ribbon rosettes, and floral embroidery.

Together they were a truly fantastic pair. All that was missing was Jack, in Mimi's opinion at least. Then as though he had heard her Jack magically appeared by Mimi's side.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey handsome," she responded giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Bliss repressed a shudder. Mimi had filled her in on her and Jack's "relationship" but Bliss still found it creepy for any siblings regardless of any immortal romance to be that close.

Suddenly there was a stir in the room. Bliss turned to see Schuyler coming in looking stunning in her turquoise gown.

Out of the corner of her eye Bliss also saw Mimi tense and Jack's jaw drop.

"You look…wow Sky!" exclaimed Oliver when Schuyler joined him.

Schuyler blushed and smiled. She had already seen Jack's look of longing and Mimi's look of jealousy when she entered the school.

Duchene hosted a charity gala called the DecaDance and it was one of the hottest charities in New York. Duchene turned its cafeteria and commons area into a fabulous ballroom. The money raised went to orphanages so they could spruce up there furnishings and also so the orphans themselves could take dancing lessons. Every year they got an A-list performer to sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the Headmistress, "Welcome to the 35th annual Duchene DecaDance Charity Gala."

There was round of polite applause and then the Headmistress continued, "Now if you please give a round of applause for our entertainer this evening, Miss Raylene Airlea Peau-Ange."

There was a louder round of applause as Ray stepped out onto the stage. The well coifed crowd gasped as Ray entered the spotlight.

She was wearing a brown vest that came down to her navel, revealing a daring amount of cleavage, over dark wash wide bottom jeans with white ankle scrunch boots. She wore her hair up in a messy bun with a few wisps hanging in her face. On her ear were two huge white gold and diamond hoop earrings and around a huge diamond cross that nestled itself into her cleavage.

No one had ever worn something so risqué to this event before, everyone was taken aback.

Oblivious to the shock, or just not caring about the stir she was creating Ray took her guitar, stepped up to microphone and began to sing.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away? _

Her voice was ethereal and melodious, it gave Schuyler chills.

Bliss shivered, this was a good song.

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
_

What an overrated piece of pop, though Mimi disdainfully.

_  
Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains  
_

Jack felt as though someone had blown softly on the back of his neck making his hairs stand on ends, why did this feel familiar?

The crowd applauded politely and began to mingle as Ray geared up for another song.

"Hey Sky?" asked Oliver shifting nervously from foot to foot, "Do you want to dance?"

Schuyler was taken aback for a moment before she smiled and said, "Of course Ollie."

"C'mon Jack let's dance," said Mimi pulling her brother out onto the dance floor, right by Oliver and Schuyler.

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

"C'mon Jack let's dance," said Mimi pulling her brother out onto the dance floor, right by Oliver and Schuyler.

_  
Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
_

Hmmm, though Schuyler, Oliver…I know he loves me but and that's he's my familiar but…as a boyfriend? I'm not sure.

_  
No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together  
_

Jack's insides were burning with jealousy.

Relax, he told himself, it doesn't bother me. If she wants Oliver then…then it's not my problem…I'm happily bonded to Mimi, my immortal love.

Sensing Jack's gaze Schuyler closed her eyes and laid her head down on Oliver's chest.

What's wrong with me? She asked herself disgustedly, I'm not the type of person who plays games with people's emotions, that's Mimi.

The song ended and Schuyler was contemplating the Oliver situation.

I know he loves me, she though biting her lip, and that he would never draw me in only to push me away again. Maybe…just maybe I'll learn to love him as more then a best friend as well.

Ray retuned her guitar a bit then began her third and final song of the night, there was someone else coming on after her.

She's looking at me, though Jack, Ray…why though?

"Sky," whispered Oliver, his voice suddenly very hoarse, "I-I've got something to tell you."

Oh God, though Schuyler, it's now or never.

_  
Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door  
_

Jack, with his super sensitive vampire hearing could hear the entire whispered conversation. His insides were boiling.

_  
Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
_

"I love you Sky," whispered Oliver, "I always have and I always will. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just… I needed to tell you."

_  
Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue_

The song ended and Ray stepped gracefully of the stage to a storm of applause.

Schuyler pulled Oliver over to a secluded and stared deeply into his kind hazel eyes.

"Sky?' croaked Oliver.

Schuyler put her finger to his lips silencing him.

"Oliver…you talk too much."

With that Schuyler kissed him softly on the lips.

When they drew apart to catch their breath Oliver smiled down at her.

Neither of them noticed a tall blond figure storm out of the ballroom with a final hurt glance over to them.

**Don't own Aly & AJ. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Guiding Lawyer?

Oliver and Schuyler had decided to keep their relationship a semi-secret, not only to protect their privacy but also to ensure that the Committee never found out about them.

Schuyler had been initially reluctant to enter a relationship with Oliver, he was after all her best friend and she didn't want to jeopardize that. On the other hand she knew that Oliver would never hurt her. He was her best friend after all.

Oliver had joined in on the lessons with Ray and he was doing just as well as Bliss and Schuyler despite the fact that he was human.

That afternoon was particularly taxing; Ray was pushing them harder then ever before.

"Oliver bend your knees more or you'll topple over!" she barked and Oliver did just that.

"Ouch!"

"Oh Ollie are you ok?" asked Schuyler rushing over to see if Oliver was ok.

"Yeah," said Oliver kissing her hand.

Schuyler blushed, Bliss smirked and Ray rolled her eyes and said, "Ok so now that we have established Mr. Hazard-Perry is indeed alive and kicking can we please get moving before the clock-."

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Damn," muttered Ray, "Well…it seems out time is up. You know the drill. Pack up and I'll see you tomorrow don't tell anyone about this…blah, blah, blah."

"Hey Ray," said Bliss, "Do you know when we'll be able to move on to real swords?"

Ray smirked but didn't answer.

"Hey Schuyler! Schuyler! Sky!" called a voice from behind them as they exited the Repository.

"I'll see you later," Schuyler muttered to Oliver before turning around to see Jack Force behind her holding a large, official looking envelope.

"Yeah Jack?" asked Schuyler coolly, they had very frosty with each other ever since the DecaDance ball.

"For you," he said handing her the envelope.

As Schuyler scanned the letter inside Jack looked over to her and said casually, "So…what do you and Oliver do for all those hours you spend here?"

"Study, training stuff for Lawrence, you know the usual," answered Schuyler coolly not looking at him.

She finally got to the meat of the letter and her jaw dropped.

_Miss Van Alen your presence is required tomorrow at noon for an appeal hearing concerning your recent adoption by Charles Van Alen Force. An appeal set by the party of one Lawrence Winslow Van Alen has been accepted to the court. You along with Benjamin Force and Madeline Force will attend and if necessary. _

_M. Rainer _

"All rise for the honorable judge Rainer," shouted the bailiff the next day.

Mimi had never been this excited in her life, finally a chance to remove that Van Alen wretch from her home permanently and have Jack all to herself again. Those two hadn't looked each other in the eye in days. Finally! Something good was happening to her!

"Will the attorneys for the opposing parties please approach the bench," commanded the judge in an authoritive voice.

Charles Force's attorney approached the bench but no one from Lawrence's side came.

Schuyler and Mimi felt their hearts sink.

"Is there no representation for Mr. Van Alan?" asked judge.

"I'm here," came a voice from the back of the courtroom.

A tall black man with a head of dreadlocks that were tie neatly in a ponytail and a soothing Southern accent entered the courtroom. He had on a crisp suit and a slightly intimidating air about him.

"Well then councilors proceed," said the Judge.

Charles's lawyer smirked and nodded his head.

"Your Honor, this is a clear matter of what's best for a child. Schuyler Van Alen lived without her parents her entire life and when her dear grandmother died her gracious uncle was simply doing what he though was best. By taking the daughter of his dearly beloved sister into his home to live with her cousins. He was willing to pay for her every need at a great personal cost. Has he not done everything a responsible father should? He has feed her, clothed her, and has seen to it that continues her education and has integrated her into his family and has made her feel at home."

Schuyler had to snort at that one. Integrated into the family, right. Charles treated her with indifference, Mimi with contempt, Trinity with mild curiosity that was soon satisfied and Jack…well Jack was so confusing there no way to describe how he'd treated her.

"Your Honor Charles Force has gone above and beyond the call of family duty and is still doing so at this very moment. If we were to removed Schuyler Van Alen from his care who knows what might become of this poor, lost little girl."

Charles's attorney sat down with a smug look on his face. He was the highest paid and therefore assumed best family affairs lawyer in the country.

Lawrence's attorney got up and started pacing.

"Your Honor all that Councilor Dreamwer said is true. But he has also left out one very important issue. Charles Force does not raise his own children. When they were young nannies ushered them away from his office at every chance. And now in their adolescence they are known as the "Force Twins", known for their reckless partying and dangerous amorous habits.

Another issue is that Charles Force did everything he could to destroy the Van Alen name, the name still worn by his 'dearly beloved' sister.

And why now? Why not try to adopt Schuyler when she was born and save an old woman such hardship as to raise a child on her own with a dwindling fortune. The answer is clear and simple, personal gain and petty vengeance.

Charles Force did not adopt Schuyler after her grandmother's death for any familiar affections he may posses towards her but for the simple reason to undermine a man who actually does care for Schuyler's well being, Lawrence Van Alen. He was and still is doing all he can to protect Schuyler and his other grandchildren so Your Honor…will you return Schuyler to a home where she is not loved? Or will you send her back to where she belongs? At home with her caring grandfather."

Lawrence's attorney sat down while Charles's sat with an open mouth, shocked.

Two hours later Mimi, Jack, and Schuyler walked out of the courtroom in shock.

Schuyler was indeed going home with Lawrence…

But so were Jack and Mimi.

The tables had now turned, _Jack and Mimi_ were the ones moving into _Schuyler's_ home.

The judge had sided with Lawrence's attorney and decided that Schuyler was better suited at home, and so were Jack and Mimi.

The judge had decided since Jack and Mimi (mostly Mimi) had "Wild Child" reputations they would be better suited to live with Schuyler and Lawrence who led relatively low key lives.

_I can't believe this! They can't do this can they? _

_Relax Mimi. _

_Relax?!? How can I relax when my entire world is falling apart? _

_Lawrence isn't that bad. _

_Pssh, to you maybe but to me he…he's always been uppity. _

_You just need to relax; he knows what he's doing. _

_He replaced our father as Regis! You know what dad says, Lawrence will lead us back into the dark! _

_Isn't that where you want_ us _to be?_ Asked Jack a little bitterly.

_Jack that's different._ Defended Mimi, _we are Angels of the Dark, it's our destiny. But Lawrence…Lawrence will see to it that we become street urchins once more, we'll go back to the way things were before we came to America, a meager existence._

_You do not know this. _

Mimi laughed bitterly and sent, _You may not remember who he was in Heaven dear brother but I do. He was always haughty and to big for his britches, prideful. That's what attracted him to Lucifer in the first place._

"Enough," said Jack out loud, "Mimi there's no need to attack Lawrence like that, we were all foolish in Heaven, hence why we are here."

Mimi opened her mouth to speak but Schuyler cut her off.

"I can assure you Mimi whoever my grandfather was to you his is not to me. I treated your family with respect despite the fact that they showed me none, I expect the same from you."

Jack was shocked and impressed by Schuyler's sudden backbone against his sister, Mimi however was less enthused.

"Do you know who I am Van Alen, I'm-."

"I know who you are _Azreal_," shot Schuyler, "you don't need to pound that little fact into me any more, I get it."

Just then Schuyler noticed Lawrence's attorney exit the courthouse.

Running towards him quickly Schuyler called out, "Sir! Sir! Sir I just-."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man go down a semi-dark alley and stop next to a figure in a white cloak.

Despite the warm weather the figure had the hood pulled up to cover his face and the folds of the pure white cloak covered all flesh, Schuyler couldn't even tell if the figure was a man or a woman.

"It is done…they are now living with Metraton," said the lawyer.

"Good," said the figure softly, "It'll make things go so much smoother, Metraton is not nearly as interfering as Michael about these matters."

Schuyler was struck by the figures voice, like the figure itself the voice was neither male nor female, it was like a children's choir. Soft and sweet but androgynous none the less. Schuyler, despite her increasing fear of these people, felt pleasant warmth wash over her, like a warm blanket on a cold night.

"Do you think that he will suspect something?" asked the "lawyer".

The figure snorted and said, "Metraton? No, he knows the even though they are in exile His Plan still affects them all. He will not stem the flow of the tide. Michael on the other hand…well he has never been good at accepting fate. Not unless he is in control of it."

"Then we will need to be careful because-."

The figure suddenly cut the lawyer off.

"Schuyler Van Alen…you have been observed for quite sometime my dear," said the figure turning its head to look at Schuyler.

Schuyler froze, fear paralyzing her.

The lawyer jumped, startled before stepping into the shadows.

The figure however approached Schuyler.

Schuyler suddenly became aware of the fact that the figure had a faint glow about him, as though there was a spotlight behind him, giving him a radiant air.

"No need to fear me child. Raylene is doing her job to train you and the Llewellyn girl well. You choose well. Miss Peau-Ange is one the best _Sidereus Rectors_ there is. She will guide you well."

"Who are you?" asked Schuyler trying desperately to keep the fear from her voice.

The figure stepped closer and with one hand bathed in light fingered the necklace Schuyler had received the day of the DecaDance Ball.

"Ananchel's Grace," murmured the figure, "Someone up there must like you."

The figure smiled and began to glow more brightly before disappearing all together.

And that was the last thing Schuyler saw before she fainted.

"Schuyler! Schuyler! Sky wake up! Sky can you hear me!?" a frantic voice called somewhere above her head.

Schuyler opened her eyes groggily to see the worried faces of her grandfather and Jack Force hovering over her.

"Are you all right granddaughter?' asked Lawrence concernedly looking Schuyler over and putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine…what happened?"

"The car came and you had disappeared so I went looking for you," said Jack, who was still very pale, "I found you passed out in the alley behind the courthouse…you wee out cold…for a minute I thought…"

He trailed unable to voice the horrors that went through his head at the sight of Schuyler lying unconscious on the ground.

"He took you straight to me," continued Lawrence, "I checked your neck and Dr. Pat checked your blood levels. There was no sign of a Silver Blood attack and blood counts were in the normal range. Schuyler do you remember what happened in that alley before you passed out?"

Before Schuyler could answer, Hattie, the house maid entered the room with a parcel with a note on top.

"For Miss Schuyler," said the maid laying the parcel down on Schuyler's lap.

Before she left the room the old maid gave Schuyler a tight hug and whispered to her, "I'm so glad you're home," then quickly scurried out of the room.

"What is it Schuyler?" asked Lawrence observing the parcel.

Schuyler shrugged and unwrapped the parcel.

Inside the paper, neatly folded was a cloak of pure white. It was as soft as satin and as smooth as silk. White as new fallen snow. The fastening was a small golden cross with a diamond in the center.

Schuyler felt shivers run down her spine; this cloak was identical to the stranger's who she'd seen in the alley.

She then read the note attached. It was written in the same calligraphic script as the note that accompanied her necklace.

_Dear Schuyler, _

_I am sorry for the fright I must have given you in the alley. I am also sorry for rendering you unconscious_-So that's why I fainted though Schuyler slightly miffed-_ but I needed to make a seamless exit. The cloak you are receiving will keep you safe. It is one of the seven _Pium Amictus_. Be safe and careful, there are forces in this world that wish to harm you. Stay close to your friends. _

_Reverently, _

_Shekinah RA _


	7. Chapter 7: Four Inches of Brick

"Hey Schuyler where are you going?"

Schuyler turned to see Jack sitting in the plush chair by the front door. The book he had been reading was lowered and he was giving a Schuyler a hard look.

Jack and Mimi had moved in a week ago and so far everything had been semi-peaceful. Lawrence had treated his other grandchildren with respect and for the most part Jack and Mimi had returned the favor.

"Nowhere…just the Repository," said Schuyler shrugging.

"With Oliver, your Conduit?" asked Jack trying and failing to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Yes," said Schuyler defensively, "He's my…my friend. Why shouldn't we study together?"

"Everyday this week? We're vampires remember? We don't need to study everyday…why don't you two just come here to hang out?"

"Jack…please I don't comment on how you spend your time please don't comment about spend mine," said Schuyler checking her watch testily, "I'm late. Look Jack I don't mean to be rude but I really have to go."

With that she walked out the door leaving a hurt and determined Jack in her wake.

"Congratulation children," said Ray first thing when they entered the black room, "today you get to play with swords."

Schuyler, Bliss, and Oliver exchanged excited glances; finally they were going to learn how to defend themselves against Silver Bloods with swords, no more poles.

"Bliss…will you and Oliver stand to the side while I star with Schuyler, it's easier to learn this one on one."

Bliss and Oliver stood in the far corner while Ray faced Schuyler with a sword drawn.

Suddenly a mischievous glint reached Ray's eyes and out of nowhere thick rope binds twisted themselves around Bliss, Schuyler, and Oliver. They couldn't move, they were trapped.

Ray pointed the tip of her sword at Schuyler's neck and grinned.

"Don't touch her," came a harsh, angry voice from the doorway.

Schuyler wanted to cry out with joy but Ray had magically sealed her throat as well so that she couldn't speak.

"Ah Abbadon," said Ray smirking slightly not even bothering to look, "it's been a while."

"Get away from her," snarled Jack stepping into the room.

"The years have been kind to you I see," Ray said turning to face him, "_very_ kind indeed."

"Let her go," said Jack in a dangerous voice that scared Schuyler slightly, his fangs were bared and there was an aura of ferocity about him.

"If you want her," said Ray pointing her sword at Jack grinning like a Cheshire cat , "Then come and get her."

Jack stuck out a hand and a black sword similar to the one Ray and Leon had used in the fencing demo and the one Ray was holding now flew into his hand.

"With pleasure," he spat raising the sword to her level.

"Age before beauty darling," said Ray with a small mock bow.

Jack suddenly lunged.

Ray met him with a quick parry and push him back.

"You haven't changed a bit," she mocked in a low voice so that only Jack could hear her, "You're still a moth drawn to a flame."

Jack gave an angry grunt and push her roughly with the blade of his sword.

"What makes you think she'd even have you?" Ray taunted dodging Jack's attacks with complicated twists and flips, "Her mother fell in love with human familiar and you know what they say…like mother like daughter. That Oliver is a handsome fellow."

Jack felt anger lick his insides like a flame. He'd never felt so much hatred and anger in his life. He'd thought his insides were going to burst when he saw that…_bitch_ pointing the sword at Schuyler's neck. Now she dared taunt him about what he already knew. Still Jack felt a pang in his heart when Ray confirmed what he had already suspected.

Schuyler and Oliver…

A vampire and her familiar…

History seemingly repeating itself mockingly in front of him.

Sensing his momentary weakness Ray smirked and hissed, "Poor Abbadon, the two Angels of White who captured his heart reject him, from mother to daughter. Both reject an Angel for a _human_."

Jack felt his heart break a little at her vicious words but it only fueled his determination to run her through.

Jack lunged at her but Ray blocked and wagged her index finger condescendingly at him, "No, no, no."

"She never loved you, you know," Ray whispered in Jack's ear, "She's just like her mother…she will never be drawn to the Dark."

That was the braking point for Jack. Letting out an almighty roar of fury he blindly lunged at Ray who in turned parried and knocked Jack's sword out of his hands.

Schuyler's eyes widen in fear. JACK! She mentally screamed.

Ray pointed the tip of her sword at Jack's neck smirking triumphantly.

Jack, hearing Schuyler's silent scream turned his head slightly towards her, sad desperate eyes boring into hers. She would be the last thing he saw.

Suddenly Ray lowered her sword and said in a smug, playful manner, "I win."

Jack stared at her as she sheathed her sword and handed his back to him.

"You haven't changed a bit Abbadon you know that don't you," she said in a friendly manner, as though not two minutes ago she was trying to kill him.

Snapping her fingers Oliver, Schuyler, and Bliss all were released from their bonds. Jack noticed Oliver and Bliss and jumped, he hadn't realized that they were there as well.

"You were faking it the entire time," said Oliver shock.

"Uh-huh," said Ray unconcernedly handing Schuyler, Bliss, and Oliver swords.

"You…you were egging me on, on purpose?" said Jack who was very, very confused, "But I saw you pointing a sword at Schuyler!"

"I'm teaching them how defend themselves using swords…see the logic here?"

"Then why'd you tie us up?" asked Bliss indignantly.

"I felt Abbadon coming and I needed to know if I could trust him."

"By pretending to be evil?" asked Schuyler incredulously. She really didn't get Ray's logic at all.

"I wanted to see if he was still as strong as I remember," said Ray shrugging, "You are by the way…but you get goaded _way_ to easily…we're going to have to work on that babe."

Jack shot Shuyler a confused look, she only shrugged in return.

"So Mr. Force," said Ray now fully facing Jack, "Do you want to join our little club?"

"Alright I will see you all tomorrow," said Ray at the end of the session.

Jack had decided to join and since his skills were already well matched to everyone else's.

"Jack…may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Ray quietly.

Jack nodded confused.

"I'm sorry about what I said when I was testing you. I needed to pick out your weak points so that you could toughen your skin against them."

"And how did you know Schuyler was my weak point?" asked Jack slightly unnerved.

Ray smirked and said, "You never noticed that Bliss and Oliver were in the exact same predicament."

"Mmmmmmmm" Shuyler gurgled disengaging her fangs from Oliver's neck.

She felt refreshed and satisfied. Pulling a groggy Oliver towards the leather couch she pulled him down and the two of them sat and watched Ray and Jack practice.

Bliss had pleaded illness that day so it was just the four of them. Jack had taken to the sword especially well, the only one who was as good as him was Schuyler.

"C'mon Jack you can do better then that," teased Ray dodging another wimpy blow from Jack.

"Mmmm Sky…," murmured Oliver drunkenly kissing her neck, "You smell good."

Schuyler giggled and gave him a kiss.

THWANG!!!!!!!!

Schuyler and Oliver looked up to see Ray bent over as though she was going to do the limbo, Jack with his hand outstretched, a murderous look on his face and the sword he had previously been using lodged in the brick wall behind Ray's head.

Slowly Ray bent to an upright position and walked over to the wall and pulled the blade out.

In the brick there was a deep gash.

Looking at Jack disbelievingly Ray said, "That was four inches…you sent a sword flying through four inches of solid brick."

"Correction," said Ray getting pissed off, "you sent a sword flying through four inches of solid brick that could've been MY HEAD!" She smacked Jack hard across the arm but seemed not to notice.

He was too busy glaring at Oliver and Schuyler.

Abruptly he stormed out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Jack!" called Schuyler abandoning Oliver for a moment, "Jack wait up!"

Whether Jack didn't hear or if was just ignoring her Schuyler didn't know, all she knew was that he kept walking.

"Jack stop," she said grabbing his arm.

Jack spun around to face her and Schuyler gasped.

His face was so…so harsh. A painful mixture of anger, jealousy, pain, and…desperation.

"Jack…" Schuyler didn't know what to say, what _could_ she say to such a mask of pain?

Jack kissed her knuckles, gave her a sad smile and said, "Be happy, be healthy, find love…that is all I wish for you."

With that he turned and walked out of the Repository.

Schuyler walked back into the room, deeply confused.

Oliver was sleeping and Ray was packing up the room.

Schuyler sank into the nearest chair and buried her head, tears rolling softly down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"'Real love stories never have endings', only beginnings…remember that Schuyler." With that she left the room, leaving a confused Schuyler and an unconscious Oliver in her wake.

"_Blissssss…"_

"_Blisssss…"_

"_Noooooow isss the tiiiiiiiiime…"_

_It was horrible. Red eyes with silver pupils, a great beast. _

_She was running, running harder and faster then she had ever run in her life. _

"_Bliss," came a smooth voice from her right, "don't be afraid…now is our time." _

_She turned to see Kingsley Martin standing next to her, a calm look on his face. _

"_Get away from me!" she shrieked running as far from him as she could. _

_Kingsley suddenly became more demented, his skin drier and rougher, taking on a reddish tint. His nails became longer and blacker, his entire mouth full of teeth became sharp jagged fangs _

"_Come to me pretty girl," the beastly Kingsley growled. _

_She screamed and began to fall. Looking up she saw the brightest pair of amethyst eyes looking at her._

"_Forgive me," the face the eyes belonged to mouth and suddenly she was falling into the clutches of the beast. _

Bliss shot up screaming at the top of her lungs, crying hysterically.

Finally after she'd calmed down a little Bliss could only think one thing…

'I forgive you.'


	8. Chapter 8: When You're Gone

Schuyler woke up extremely agitated today; she didn't know why she just felt as though nothing was going to go right today.

"Good morning granddaughter," greeted Lawrence as Shuyler came down for breakfast.

Jack and Mimi were already there. After yesterday Schuyler really didn't know how to act around him.

"You all have been called to a conclave meeting today," said Lawrence as Schuyler took the seat farthest from Jack.

"Why?" asked Mimi. So far she'd adjusted fairly well to living with Lawrence, she didn't bother him and he didn't bother her, a perfect situation.

"All inducted members of the Committee are to attend…it is a vigil for Gabrielle…it…it is her birthday today…the day she was born as Allegra," said Lawrence, his voice cracking a little.

Schuyler felt something hollow hit her gut, so that's why she felt so…so sad. She somehow knew what today was.

Cordelia had never mentioned when Schuyler's mother had been born as Allegra. But now…to know what day it was and what the conclave had planned…Schuyler wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

"The vigil will be tonight, all members, junior as well, must attend," said Lawrence as though he'd read her mind.

Jack sat numbly in his chair well after breakfast had ended.

So…Allegra's birthday…the day Gabrielle would take her final shell. The thought hit Jack like a lead weight.

The woman whose face had haunted his dreams for over a millennia, the woman who he went against God Himself for.

It was hard to believe that the thought of this didn't hold nearly as much weight as the thought of Schuyler kissing Oliver.

Ray's reaction had been comical…because, somehow, she'd known how much that sight had hurt him.

Jack had sneaking feeling he and Ray had a history, a history where she'd been savvy to his every thought, like Mimi. Except…Ray wanted what was best for him in whatever history the two shared, she was never in love with Jack so her judgment was more objective.

Mimi _really_ didn't want to go to the vigil.

She had no sympathy for Gabrielle, it was her decision. She fell in "love" with her familiar, spurned Michael, and was now condemned to eternal silence.

Mimi didn't why they had to all go in sit in silence for Gabrielle; it's not like she'd know what they were doing anyways.

"Hey mom," said Schuyler quietly.

She was sitting in her mother's hospital suite looking down at the most beautiful woman New York City had ever seen.

Bending her head slowly so that her tears fell on her mother Schuyler whispered, "Why mom? Why did you choose to leave me? Didn't you love me?"

A spasm crossed Allegra's face before it returned to its usual smooth, unemotional self.

"Mom…I can't do this alone…please help me."

Allegra remained silent and still.

Schuyler tried a new tactic to get her mother to respond.

"Mom…whatever to happened to my father? Your husband? Stephen Chase?"

Allegra's face contorted in pain but only for a moment.

Schuyler sighed; her mother wasn't going to give her any answers.

"Happy birthday mother," whispered Schuyler giving her mother a kiss on her head.

"So…Gabrielle…this is what you chose? Well…I can only hope you're happy."

Jack sat across from Allegra in the seat Schuyler had vacated about an hour ago.

"It's me Gabrielle…Abbadon…your immortal stalker," said Jack laughing bitterly running a hand through his blond hair.

Jack wasn't sure why he came, after all these years. But somehow something in him told him that talking to Gabrielle would help, so here he was. Talking to a comatose woman.

"You'll be happy to know that well…I'm not in love with you anymore."

Jack took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I'm in love with your daughter, Schuyler. She…I…Mimi, Azreal, isn't too happy but I think she thinks it's just an infatuation…"

He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"But it's not…I…I love her with all that my heart can give…but…"

"She's…her and her Conduit, Oliver Hazard-Perry Jr., they're…she made him a familiar and now…now…well she's following in your footsteps I'm afraid."

Suddenly something in Jack drew taunt and broke, his voice cracked with sadness and desperation.

"I'm afraid she loves him. I'm afraid that…that no matter what…I'll never…she'll never…he…Oliver is nice enough. He's a…a safer choice then me at any rate. I'm bound to be bonded…he's human but…she could choose…to…to never marry a Blue Blood and be with him…or she could marry him like you did."

Tears were now rolling down Jack's face at the very thought of Schuyler being bound in holy matrimony to Oliver.

"I love your daughter Gabrielle…I would like your blessing…if you choose to give it."

Allegra's hand suddenly made a jerking motion as though she wanted to rest it on top of Jack's.

"Gabrielle?" asked Jack looking down closer to Allegra's face.

"She will not respond," came a voice from behind Jack.

Jack turned to see a figure clad in a white cloak with the hood pulled up over the figure's face.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to be concerned about Abbadon," said the figure.

"How do you know my name?" asked Jack a little wary of the stranger.

"I know everything about you Abbadon of the Dark," said the stranger laying a glowing hand on Jack's cheek, "I know that you were once willing to defy Heaven for the love of Light, I know that you were willing to go against The Three of Grace…even though they were your friends…all for the love of Gabrielle."

The Three of Grace? Why did that sound familiar to Jack?

"You do not remember…" said the figure quietly.

"Remember what?" asked Jack warily, he didn't know who this stranger was but something was deeply unsettling about the way he (if he was a he, the figure's voice was very androgynous sounding) was talking.

"You do not remember that neither Michael nor Gabrielle were the most powerful Archangels…" said the figure and Jack swore that if he could see the face it would be wearing a smirk.

The figure stroked Jack's cheek and whispered, "Be careful Abbadon of the Dark…your path is not an easy one…but your reward will be greater then you could ever imagine…if you keep to your path."

With a blinding flash of light the figure disappeared.

Jack looked down at Allegra wondering if she'd even been aware of the strange encounter.

Like always Allegra Van Alen was dead to the world.

She looked incredible, that was the one thought that went through Jack's mind. No, transcending was more accurate.

Schuyler wore a white metallic shiny-wet sheen dress with a high neck and the shoulders cut out. There were also two large pockets on the sides and a decorative upper pocket. The back was low cut with a zipper on the back. Her hair was in a simple braid down her back and ivory sling backs.

Schuyler was shaking; she couldn't do this, smile and pretend that she was honored that all these people were here to mourn her mother, and not just to fulfill social duties.

"Friends, Comrades…fellow Blue Bloods," said Charles in his authoritive voice. He'd not taken the reversal of fortunes concerning Schuyler very well; he couldn't even stand to _look _at Lawrence.

"We are here to mourn the fall of our Angel, our Hope…Gabrielle."

Schuyler was shaking harder then ever, she wished that Oliver had been allowed to come but alas no, a vampires only vigil this was.

Jack could sense Schuyler's grief as his father rumbled on about Gabrielle the Virtuous, an Archangel that willing went into exile.

_But neither the most powerful…nor your friends before the Fall_ nagged a small voice in his head.

Where had that come from? Jack couldn't really remember Paradise; the Committee explained that they had chosen to wipe out detailed memories of Paradise, to make the Exile less painful.

Vampires only retained their most primitive memories of the Fall; they're regret in joining Lucifer, their bonded ones, their position in the Heavenly Pantheon.

"Gabrielle was the most kind and loving spirit anyone could hope to be," said Charles, rumbling on about his lost love, "She-."

He was suddenly cut off. The delicate sounds of a piano playing filled the room.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

The singing was ethereal and vaguely familiar. It seemed to speak volumes in only a few words.

_I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Schuyler felt her grief and sadness slowly dissipate with the song, in the back of her mind she found it odd that none of the vampires were willing to stop the music, because it was not coming from the room.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah 

Mimi felt her hair stand on ends. She knew that voice, but it was like looking through mist, vague and not very clear, no definite shape.

_Where_ had she heard this voice? It was like a children's choir yet she could tell it came from only one mouth.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

The song ended and the tinkling sounds of the piano faded. Charles blinked, looked around for a moment then continued his sermon.

The room was silent except for the backs of Schuyler's, Jack's, and Mimi's minds.

In the backs of their minds a soft, sweet voice whispered, _"Have no Fear, Grace will Protect you…" _


	9. Chapter 9: The Three Of Grace

Bliss was lying in her bed, sweat pouring down her face, she'd never felt more miserable in her life.

Her father had said it was just a small cold, nothing to worry about.

Bliss seriously doubted her father. Her nightmares were getting worse and worse but even scarier were the dreams that weren't nightmares at all…more of a memory.

She would suddenly find herself in the middle of misty field, smoke, the clanging of armor, the roars of battle fury, the cries of the wounded, fear welled up inside her.

She was looking for someone, someone important.

Someone _very_ important.

Suddenly she would feel a great lurch and the ground would begin to crack.

"Haziel! Haziel!" a frantic cry would ring out over everything.

She would suddenly hanging on to what seemed to be the edge of the world. All around her bodies were falling, falling, falling into nothingness, the abyss.

"Ridwan! Save Haziel!" cried the frantic voice.

The next thing Bliss would see was those two striking amethyst eyes.

"Forgive me," the eyes would say (or rather the body that the eyes were attached to).

And then Bliss would fall.

That would be right at the moment where she would wake up covered head to toe in sweat.

She wanted more then anything else, to find out whom the voice belonged to and who the eyes belonged to.

…………………………………………………

Mimi sighed.

Jack was becoming more and more distant and there was nothing she could do about it.

He was blocking his thoughts, keeping to himself, in short being more moody then truly necessary.

She hated it.

She'd thought that with Schuyler going off with her human everything would be normal between them again.

Apparently not.

It was trés annoying actually. What was so freakin' special about a worthless wretch with no past? Nothing that's what. Nadda, the big goose egg, and yet... he seemed so distant. In both sense of the word.

Suddenly Mimi looked around the empty parlor room. Where _was_ Jack anyways?

……………………………………………………………

"Ah Bliss good to see you," said Ray smiling brightly. They, she, Oliver, Schuyler, and Jack, were in the middle of a training session. They had improved vastly over the weeks that Ray had been working with them. Jack and Shuyler especially took to the sword well.

"Hey Bliss," said Schuyler giving her friend a hug. Suddenly she pulled back. "Bliss are you alright? You're skin and bones!"

The Texan had always been on the slim side as per Blood Blue genetics but now Schuyler could count the vertebra along her spine, feel her ribs protruding from her sides. And up close in the light Schuyler noticed Bliss also looked paler and that there were dark black and blue bags under her eyes. She looked ill.

Bliss pushed Schuyler away and walked straight up to Ray and asked, "Who are the Three of Grace?"

Jack felt the hairs on the back his neck prickle.

Ray stiffened a little but her voice was neutral, "How do you know about them?"

Truth be told Bliss didn't know how, all she knew was that it wouldn't sit right with her until she knew.

"I don't know…" she said slowly, "but…my dreams…that name keeps coming…who are they?"

Ray gave a resigned sigh and sat down on the couch, staring into the fire, lost in thought.

Finally she spoke.

"When Heaven and the world began God didn't create all the angels, He made one, the queen, Shekinah. She in turn created three angels of her own, The Three of Grace. Of the seven Archangels these three were the most powerful, the most respected. In them laid the power of God himself. The Grace all living beings, angel, human, and beast, needed to live a good life.

There was Raphael, the only boy, Angel of Healing, he could cure any ailment or wound. Ridwan, the eldest sister, Guardian of Heaven and Truth, she kept the keys to the Golden Gates and was Defender of Truth. And then the youngest…Ananchel…the Angel of Grace. She gave blessings and protection…she also had the rare gift of Foresight. The ability to see into what would come to pass.

They were…powerful, to say the least. When they were born their mother, Shekinah split into a thousand pieces and the rest of the Heavenly Pantheon was formed. But they, the Three, were always the most powerful, the most respected. Neither Lucifer nor Michael could match their prestige."

Schuyler stared at Ray, something had changed in her face. Sadness, like haunted by a memory was etched into her features.

"What about during the Fall?" asked Oliver.

"They died," she replied simply, no emotion or any other betraying spasm crossing her face.

"How?" asked Bliss, "I though Angels were immortal."

Ray grinned wryly, "Just like Blue Bloods?"

The quartet was silent, sobered and slightly abashed.

"When an angel dies he or she turned into a star," continued Ray, "even if he had a specific duty, the angel's spirit would live on to do the task but it would be…robotic I guess is the best word to describe it. The angel's consciousness would be lost forever, the majority of his soul turned into a star."

"Angels have souls?" asked Jack curiously, "even…" He wanted to say 'even dark ones?' but he found he couldn't continue.

"The only thing," said Ray clearly, "that makes humans any different from angels the color of their blood. Every living creature has a soul. Light and Dark."

Suddenly Bliss felt faint, the room was spinning, her vision going blurry, the next thing she knew was black.

_She running as fast as she could, the Hudson's wide mouth to her left, a great brick wall to her right. _

_Suddenly out of the darkness a strong arm came and wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a warm, hard body. _

"_Let me go!" she kicked and screamed trying to get away from attacker. _

"_Maggie! Maggie relax it's me," said her "attacker" trying to calm her. _

"_Oh," she cried in shock, "I'm so sorry…I thought..." _

"_Shh I know," he said rubbing her back soothingly, "but its ok now, you're safe." He whispered something into her hair and she felt warmth fill her body. _

"_Not quite," came a sadistic voice came from the shadows. _He_ stepped out of shadows and grinned at the pair, "Prepare to die." _

"_Maggie run!" he cried shoving her away. And run she did. As fast as her legs could carry her. In the background she vaguely heard the two men battling it out. And then she heard something that made her blood run cold. _

_He screamed as _he_ bit into him. The pain, the agony…it all ran through her blood like a toxin. Suddenly her legs were turning around. _

"_No!" she screamed turning back to help but it was too late. His golden blood shined on the dark cobblestone road and _he_ was laughing manically. "You're turn pretty one, have no fear…he didn't suffer." _

_She kicked and screamed but it was no use, she felt _him_ sink _his_ fangs into her neck. Suddenly the world went black._

"Bliss! Bliss! Bliss!"

Bliss blearily opened her eyes. Her head ached and the back of her neck hurt. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she'd eaten a hundred live eels.

"Bliss," said Schuyler crouching beside her friend "are you ok?"

Bliss opened her mouth and croaked out one word, "_Raphael_."

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Ray blanch.

"Raphael he…he was taken…killed by the Silver Bloods…him…he…" Bliss was rambling but she couldn't help it, this all seemed so important.

"What did you see?" Oliver was surprised about how harsh Ray's voice sounded.

"I…I don't know," confessed Bliss, "I remember running and then someone grabbing me, to keep me safe, and then…he…we were both bitten…"

Bliss couldn't continue, instead she vomited all over the floor.

"I'll get something to clean that up," said Oliver quickly, looking a little green around the gills.

"I'll take her home," said Jack quietly picking up Bliss. Schuyler nodded preparing to follow.

"No," said Ray sharply getting to her feet at last. "No, once Oliver gets back we're going to the Met."

"What?" cried Schuyler, "Ray you can't be serious. Look at her she's weak she should-."

"No Schuyler," said Ray sharply, "Jack put her on the couch to rest."

Jack hesitated for a moment before complying. After a few tense minutes Oliver returned and began cleaning up Bliss's puke.

"Why do we need to go to the Met?" demanded Schuyler once all the throw-up was cleaned.

Ray took her sweet time answering. Finally after about thirty seconds she said slowly and deliberately, "When Lucifer's Armies fell to Earth two items were brought from Heaven. Lucifer's Crown and the Sword of Infinity.

The crown was a gift, to mark the occasion of Lucifer joining the ranks of the Archangels, it had three precious stones inlaid into it. A Diamond for Superiority, a Ruby for Power and an Emerald for Enduring Prosperity."

"And the Emerald fell from his crown when he fell to Earth," said Bliss impatiently, "so?"

"The Sword," continued Ray as though there had been no interruption, "was Ridwan's. She used it to defend Heaven and Truth. During the Fall both items fell from Heaven to Earth. Fortunately I know where both are…hence why we're going to the Met."

Oliver, Bliss, Jack and Schuyler nodded.

Once they were at the prestigious museum Ray walked quickly and confidently towards her goal, not even checking to make sure the others were following her.

"Ray," said Schuyler panting slightly as she kept up with the other woman's fast pace, "what-?"

Ray stopped suddenly, absolute horror etched onto her face. Jack looked around her shoulder to see what was wrong.

They were about a hundred feet from the exhibit where the Sword and Crown would've been held. Only instead of visitors there was a police crossing line and about two dozen of New York's finest milling around the area.

"Excuse me sir," called out Ray, "What happened?"

The officer eyed her warily for a moment before replying. "Someone broke in last night and stole two items, a very valuable sword and crown from over a millennia ago."

Jack felt his blood run cold. Only vampires would have that kind of speed. And only Silver Bloods would know about the Crown and Sword…

Ray ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Oh crap…"


	10. Chapter 10: Rome Calling

"Where are we going?"

As soon as she'd heard what happened to the Sword and Crown Raylene had swept out of the museum, leaving Jack, Schuyler, Oliver, and Bliss behind.

Ray didn't turn around as she answered, "To Penthouse de Rêves."

My house?" asked Bliss, surprised, "why?"

"We need to get Lucifer's Bane before _they_ do," the older girl replied, a grim look settling upon her ethereal features.

"Silver Bloods?" asked Oliver trying to suppress the fear in his voice.

Ray nodded silently and picked up her pace.

Ten minutes later they arrived Ray slowed her pace and began approaching the door of the mage-penthouse.

"Be careful, stay close," she whispered as she gently opened the door. Inside was pristine and quiet…to quiet. Suddenly the loud yapping bark of Bliss's dog was heard.

Slowly and quietly the group made their way towards the sound. As they walked Schuyler felt an acute sense of dread well up inside her. Jack, sensing her fear automatically reached for her hand, only to be bumped away by Oliver.

Ignoring the burning jealousy and mild embarrassment Jack focused on the task at hand.

Suddenly they heard a low, weak moan. The yapping had grown its loudest yet. Silently motioning for the others to stay back Ray walked carefully around the corner into the huge walk in closet. Bliss heard an audible gasp and Jack immediately followed the mysterious girl in.

Though as soon as he turned the corner he wished he hadn't have. There lying in a pool of luminescent blue blood was Jordan Llewellyn. Ray was bending over the girl. While all the other rooms in the penthouse were as pristine as ever the giant walk in closet looked as though a whirling dervish had been through it.

"Jordan!" Bliss's face had gone very white at the sight of her sister.

"S-Silver Bloods," the girl croaked looking directly at Ray, "B-Bane…R-R-Rome…"

Ray said nothing, only nodded. She then began muttering something in Latin, moving her hands over Jordan's body.

"Y-You save…?" asked the twelve year old weakly. Ray hesitated before she said in a soft voice, "That's no longer my destiny…"

"T-t-then w-wh-who? T-The prophecy…"

"Shhh Sachael," murmured Ray, smoothing some hair from the girl's face, "It'll be over in a moment. I promise."

Jack, Oliver, Schuyler, and Bliss were all mystified. What the hell was Jordan talking about? How did Ray know Jordan's Angelic identity when Jordan herself wasn't even old enough to know?

"Ego beatus vos per totus Vox Olympus has donatus mihi. Meus Venia rector vos versus Lux lucis quod a Atrum," (_I bless you with all the Power Heaven has given me. My Grace guide you towards the Light and away from the Dark_) murmured Ray crossing herself and Jordan. A faint light began to appear around the two girls. Jordan closed her eyes and slowly faded away, a slight smile adorning her young face.

"What did you do!" cried Bliss confronting the grave looking Ray, "Where'd she go?"

"The stars," answered Ray simply. She then shook her head and sighed. "Had Raphael been here he'd been able to cure her wounds…I alas am nowhere near as good a healer as he."

"So…my sister is…dead?" asked the Texan, her lips numb.

"Not dead…," said Ray carefully getting to her feet, "merely gone. She won't return to begin another cycle nor is dead in the traditional sense. She has become part of the world around her."

"What did you say to her?" asked Oliver curiously.

"A…," Ray struggled for an answer for a moment before she said abruptly, "Who has a private jet at their immediate disposal?"

"Ummm…I do," said Oliver, "but what does that-?"

"You heard Sachael," replied the young woman briskly, "They attacked and took Lucifer's Bane to Rome, that's probably where the Crown and Sword are."

"So…we need to go to Rome?" asked Jack uncertainly.

"As soon as possibly."

§

Though she'd never particularly liked the Llewellyns, with the exception of Bliss, Schuyler couldn't help but feel sorry for them as she watched them grieve for their second daughter.

BobiAnn was wailing and screaming. She'd been like that ever since she and the Senator had come home to see Bliss, Oliver, Schuyler, and Jack standing in their walk-in closet, blue blood staining the carpet.

Ray had mysteriously disappeared.

After they'd been interrogated by the Llewellyns, the Committee, and various others the four teenagers were sent back to Lawrence's who kept them locked up until the funeral incase the Silver Bloods were still out there.

Mimi had felt sorry for her friend but was more excited about the prospect of getting to wear new clothes then sad about a fellow Blue Blood's passing.

"Hey," she whispered, "after this do you want to hit Barney's or something?"

Bliss shook her big red curls, "No…I um…I'm going on an…_educational trip_ with Schuyler, Jack and Oliver…it's a school thing. We're going to Italy."

Mimi furrowed her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. What the hell? An _educational trip_? She peeved but she wasn't about to let Bliss see that.

"Fine…whatever. Have fun." She had bigger fish to fry.

_Jack. _

_Yes Mimi? _

_What's this I hear? You're going to Rome with Bliss, the half-blood, and the Conduit? _

_Yes I am…it's an educational trip Mims…relax. _

_Pfft! You must really think I'm an idiot Jack. _

_You know I don't. _

_Then why are you lying to me! _Her thoughts came out more hysterical then she would've liked.

_I'm not. I actually am going to Rome to learn. For educational purposes. _She just didn't need to know that the purpose was not that of regular academics.

_I'll be back in a bit…I promise. _With that he gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mimi sighed as she watched her brother walk away. Something was definitely up.

§

Schuyler watched as Ray stared pensively into space. It was a couple of days after Jordan's funeral and the five of them were on Oliver's dad's private jet, heading towards Rome.

"Ray," Jack spoke up suddenly, "Jordan said something about prophecy..."

Ray sighed and nodded. "Ananchel had the Gift of Foresight but only made one prophecy.

_From Hell he creeps, ever waiting for his chance. _

_Though Hope has faded Her Issues shall fight._

_Dark and Light will become one as two lovers long separated are reunited_

_As Olympus shifts a new Regina will shine and fade Death never being permemnant_

_Hope will be restored as will Truth, Heaven and Grace_

_Nothing will be as it was, the Universe has shifted _

_Sides have changed and the Prince will try to conquer_"

Silence settled upon the quintet as they let Ray's words wash over them. Jack was still unsatisfied. _How_ did she know all these things? If she wasn't human, and she wasn't a vampire then what was she?

Jack shook his head. As mysterious as Ray was he still needed her help.

A few hours later everyone was asleep except Jack. He watched Schuyler sleep, it was the only time he could watch her uninterrupted.

"You can stare it her until you're blue in the face…it still won't change what you feel or the rules the have bound you in the past."

Jack looked up, startled. There was Ray looking at him with a knowing expression on her face.

"I don't-…I don't know what to do." Jack ran his hands through his hair. Frustration pooling in every fiber of his being.

Ray smiled ruefully, "You never do Abbadon."

Jack stiffened at his angelic name. It wasn't the first time Ray had referred to him by this name but it still gave him goose bumps.

"Nothing remains the same forever," said Ray suddenly, giving the young vampire a searing look. "Not even the former Heavenly Pantheon. Not even Heaven itself. Goodnight Abbadon…pleasant dreams."

The rain fell heavily. Typical, though Bliss bitterly, the one time she'd come to Rome it's be midnight and pouring rain.

The plane had landed about an hour ago and after a few minutes of rest Ray had roused them and handed them dark hooded cloaks. "For protection and privacy," she had explained.

Now here they were, soaked, cold and (in the case of Bliss and Oliver) slightly creeped out by quiet and the dark.

Suddenly Ray stiffened, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on ends. "Be careful."

As soon as the words the left her lips a dark mass leap out of the shadows and threw her into the ground. Another one came up and grabbed Schuyler around the waist.

"SCHUYLER!" Oliver and Jack shouted at the same time lunging towards the dark mass.

Bliss was frozen. She watched as Ray threw the huge mass off of her and out of nowhere thrust a long sword into the creature's neck. Silver blood spurted from the wound, slicking the already drenched street with the luminescent liquid.

It was a Silver Blood attack!

Oliver and Jack were currently trying to beat the Silver Blood that had Schuyler in its clutches. The Abomination finally got fed up with the two pesky wanna-be knights in shinning armor and tossed Schuyler to the ground. Jack caught her as the Silver Blood grabbed Oliver and bit into his neck, practically ripping the skin away from the throat.

Oliver screamed and Schuyler cried out his name. In a flash Ray had pounced on the Silver Blood, wrenching Oliver away from its grasp.

"Go!" she shouted, "Get into the Vatican City! Head towards the Sistine Chapel!" Bliss and Schuyler began to run while Jack followed carrying the bleeding Oliver. Ray continued to fight and placed a well aimed kick at the creature's stomach and began to run.

Rain fell harder and faster as they ran. In some deep recess of her mind Schuyler was surprised Ray could run as fast she, Bliss, and Jack could. Ray threw her weight into the City's gate and quickly shut them as soon as they were in. The Croatan didn't follow them into the Holy City.

Schuyler, Jack, and Bliss all felt vague tickles in their soles as they ran towards the chapel.

Ray banged on the chapel doors frantically. The door opened a fraction and a short bald man with a long beard and mustache open the door.

"Santuario padre," _(Sanctuary father)_ said Ray urgently.

The priest blinked and opened the door a little wider. "Entrare, entrare. Solo mio Signora Cielo che sei tu fare qui? Con alcuno di LORO nessuno meno?" _(Come in, come in. But my Lady Heaven what are you doing here? With some of THEM no less?)_ he asked looking worriedly at Jack, Schuyler, and Bliss.

"Sono speciale, ricco loro nessuno mente. Presente, dove è il Sacro Bagno? Il mortale Ÿ in bisogno di Di grazia meno egli cadere in oscuritê," _(They are special, pay them no mind. Now, where is the Holy Bath? The mortal is in need of Grace less he fall into darkness.)_ replied Ray with an impatient wave of her hand.

"Qua," _(Here)_ murmured the priest holding the door to a large marble room open. Inside was a large what seemed to be bath tub made of pure gold.

"Jack," instructed Ray, "place Oliver in the Bath. I need to work on him."

Jack did as Ray bid him and gently laid the Red Blood into the water. It soon turned crimson with his blood.

Ray began immediately, whispering in Latin and doing complicated hand motions, similar to what she did for Jordan. Schuyler stood back, tears streaming down her face. Oh Ollie! Guilt wracked her tiny frame. He was dying; he was hurt trying to protect her. Oh God if he died?

"Drink?"

Schuyler turned to see the priest offering her a silver goblet filled with red liquid.

"Sangue animale, animal blood," he elaborated.

Schuyler nodded and took the goblet. Similar refreshments were offered to Bliss and Jack. Finally the old cleric offered Ray a golden goblet with precious stones along the brim. She took it and then went back to work.

Finally after a moment Ray let her hands fall to her sides, sadness and regret etched across her features.

"I'm sorry," she muttered lowly to Schuyler, "I…I can't save him…"

Schuyler felt her knees buckle beneath her. Sensing this Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, hating himself for relishing in the feeling while her world was falling down around her ears.

"He has about three minutes left," the other girl continued, sympathy showing on her ethereal looks, "if you want to say anything…"

She and Bliss backed out of the room while Schuyler knelt beside her best friend.

"Ollie," tears choke her words, "please…please don't leave me."

"Sky…" His voice was so weak, it scared her. "Sky…b-be…be happy…"

"Ollie what are you-?" But she was cut off with a look from him that clearly said 'don't pull the BS on me'.

"J-Jack…" Jack was startled. He didn't really expect Oliver to waste his last breath on him.

"Make her happy," the human boy whispered into the vampire's ear, "M-make her feel loved."

Oliver sunk back again, leaving Jack stunned. That certainly was the _last_ thing he expected Oliver Hazard-Perry to say to him.

Schuyler let out a heart broken wail and sank to her knees, sobbing hysterically.

"_Be in the Light of Grace_," Ray whispered, having reappeared in the room a moment ago.

And then Oliver Hazard-Perry closed his eyes, never to open them again.


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of Dylan

"Sk- Schuyler."

Schuyler looked up to see Jack standing slightly behind her, his air uncertain.

"Yes Jack?" She really didn't feel like going through his hot and cold emotions, she just wanted everything to fade away. Oliver, her best friend was dead. It was funny she mourned her friend more then her boyfriend or Human Familiar.

"Are…how…" he rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. How could ask her if she was ok when her love was just killed? It stung him to think that Schuyler thought of Oliver that way but it's not like he could do anything to change it.

"I…I'm ok Jack," said Schuyler honestly. And she was, as sad as she was that Oliver was dead…she _knew_ he was in a better place, that he was happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's just…it's hard to imagine life without my best friend next by my side."

Jack nodded. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she felt her lean into his touch. Maybe there was hope after all.

Someone suddenly cleared his throat behind them. They turned to see Ray standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come with me," she said turning to leave. Jack and Schuyler stood and followed.

She came to a stop in front of a great stone door; Bliss and the priest were there as well.

"Behind this door is a passageway," said Ray speaking slowly and clearly, "Silver Bloods can't enter the Holy City but this passageway isn't consecrated ground. The moment you step foot past the threshold you are fair game. I'm going down this way to retrieve the Crown and Sword; I want you all to stay here with Father Amadeo."

This was met with immediate protest.

"We came all this way," said Schuyler, "I want to fight…I want…I want to avenge Ollie, he deserves that much."

Bliss voice similar sentiments for Dylan and Jack just gave a curt nod. Both he and Ray knew why he wanted to face the unknown.

"Fine," replied Ray saying heavily, "but stay close and _don't_ do anything _stupid_." She said something in Italian to Father Amadeo who nodded and said something back.

Ray motioned for them to follow her as they entered the stone passageway. The stone door swung shut behind them.

They had barely taken a dozen steps when a silky voice called out, "Ah, such fools who come this way."

Schuyler suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Easy pretty one," the voice hissed into her ear.

"Don't struggle and you won't die," said the sadistic voice. Then after a malicious pause he added, "_Yet_."

"Do as he says," said Ray who seemed perfectly calm as the Silver Bloods descended upon them.

In a flash Bliss, Jack, Schuyler, and Ray found themselves in a candle lit cavern ties to steel poles. Schuyler was awed by the speed of the Silver Bloods.

"Well, well, well," the smooth, sadistic voice of the ring leader was none other than Kingsley Martin, a former student at Duchesne and a secret Silver Blood.

"What an odd congregation this is," said Kingsley, his dark eyes roaming over the foursome, "Abbadon without his twin, the half-blood, and the lovely Miss Bliss." He kissed the latter's hand and she flinched in disgust.

"Don't forget," came a cool voice from the shadows, "the enigmatic Raylene Airlea Peau-Ange."

Ray lifted her head casually and said in a slightly amused voice, "Ah…good to see you Dylan dear…I must say you look well. Considering the circumstances that is."

Jack, Shuyler, and Bliss all gasped as Dylan walked into the light. He looked different but the same as the last time any of them had seen him. He still had dark curls that fell over his collar, the same sad black eyes with a hint of wicked humor. But something was off. He had a sinister, almost aura about him. It was rather frightening.

"Hello Ray," smirked Dylan walking right up to the girl, "or is it Airlea today?" He stroked her face, almost in a gentle manner. Ray flashed him a sweet smile but then promptly bit into his hand as hard as she could and spat out the blood on his feet.

Dylan hissed in pain and removed his hand from her proximity, "Ray I see…Airlea was never that…_combative_."

"You two know each other then?" said Kingsley who had been watching the pair with a bored expression on his face.

Ray gave Dylan a surprised look, "What…you didn't tell your new friends about us?"

Dylan shot the girl a chagrinned look. "It seems…someone has bound me to silence," he admitted through gritted teeth.

"Ah." An amused smirk graced her ethereal features. Schuyler suddenly noticed how similar the two looked…almost like _siblings_, or _twins_.

"My Censorship Spell worked then eh?"

Dylan mock pouted, "I'm hurt that you don't trust me Raylene dear."

"Oh it's not _you_ I don't trust darling, Ray shot back, her smile honey sweet, "It's your judgment around her." She nodded towards Bliss.

Dylan's face softened as he laid eyes on the Texas rose, a tenderness that shone through the malice.

"Pathetic isn't it?"

Everyone's heads snapped back towards Ray, who was looking at Kingsley with a triumphant look glimmering in her eyes.

"I mean after all these years," she continued in a fake nonchalant way, "she's still infatuated with him. Even after you turned him and rescued her…you're still only second banana."

"And what," asked Kingsley through a fabulously fake smile, "gives you that idea?"

Ray's smirk was ruthless, "Well…she's not looking at _you_ that way now is she love?"

"Shut up," Kingsley snarled putting his face very close to hers, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Schuyler was amazed that Ray had the audacity to curl her lip at someone who could rip her to shreds in a moment.

"Relax King," said Dylan placing a placating hand on the other boy's arm, "Don't pay attention to anything Ray says. I never did."

"And look what it got you," muttered Ray bitterly.

Kingsley shook Dylan's touch away, sending a glare towards him.

While all of this was going on Jack was fidgeting, trying to escape his bonds as stealthily as possible. Accomplishing his task he used his speed to look around for something, anything he could use to fight.

"You know I'm surprised," said Ray suddenly.

"And why is that?" asked Kingsley, his eyes still holding hate for Dylan even if his face was smooth.

"You lot are astonishingly stupid," replied Ray smirking.

"And why is that?" asked Dylan, mildly insulted.

"You've forgotten how fast Abbadon is." Suddenly Jack appeared behind Dylan and struck him with the stone club he'd found lying on the floor. Before anyone could react Ray jumped up and flipped over, freeing herself from her bonds.

"Adeo mihi Mucro de Immortalis!" _(Come to me Sword of Immortality!)_ she cried sticking out her left hand. Out of the blue a golden sword with a jewel encrusted hilt flew into her hand.

Smirking she got into to proper battle stance and promptly began ripping Silver Bloods to shreds.

"Jack!" she yelled as she cut away Bliss and Schuyler's bonds, "get Dylan and head back towards the Chapel!"

Jack gave an incredulous look but did as she bid. Slinging the unconscious Dylan over his shoulders the former Angel of Destruction ran like hell, Bliss and Schuyler following close behind.

Ray was following, slicing open the Silver Bloods as she ran. They reached the stone door and as soon as everyone was inside Ray slammed it shut, the force of the door shutting sending her flying backwards.

Shaking her head she got to her feet. Looking down at Dylan's unconscious form she muttered to herself, "I'm going to kill that boy one of these days."

"What are you going to do to Dylan?" asked Bliss, fear tingeing her voice.

"I'm going to exorcise him of course," replied Ray as though it should've been obvious.

"You can do that?" asked Jack, surprised.

Ray smirked, "_I_ can."

At that moment Father Amadeo appeared and without a word took Dylan to the same tub where Oliver had spent his final moments. The priest gently laid him in the water and said something to the effect of "whenever you're ready," in Italian.

Ray knelt over the tub, crossed herself and began to speak.

"Utor Meus Vox, donatus ut mihi per Meus Senior ut rid vos illae malum. Orior oriri ortus quod exsisto universus quondam iterum." _(I use My Powers, given to me by My Lord to rid you of this evil. Rise and be whole once again.)_

A faint glow began to surround the two as Ray spoke, the wind picking up as well. "Orior oriri ortus quod exsisto Valde Vigoratus iterum," _(Rise and be the Great Healer once more)_ she whispered into his ear. Then without warning she took the Sword of Immortality and plunged it into Dylan's chest.

Bliss shrieked in horror and both Jack and Schuyler made noises of shock. What the hell was Ray doing?

But then a blinding light burst from the wound in Dylan's chest and they saw it, a great hulking beast with red eyes and silver pupils. The creature writhed as though in pain and let out a howl, and then faded into nothingness.

Ray, with what appeared to be great effort tugged the sword out of Dylan's chest. The light disappeared and Ray was once again sent tumbling backwards, the sword thrown from her hand.

She stood almost immediately, shaking her multi-colored head and muttering to herself. She was interrupted by a low groan, Dylan.

"Dylan," breathed Bliss as she rushed to his side. Had Ray truly cured him? Was he no longer a Silver Blood? An Abomination? "Dylan…Dylan are you alright?"

The only response she got was a low groan of pain.

Ray rolled her eyes, "Oh please it wasn't _that _painful."

Dylan sat up groggily and muttered, "Like _you_ would know." Ray smirked at the comment.

With the help of Bliss Dylan stood. His hair was still dark and curly and his eyes were still black though not as sad looking. The only physical difference was the black scar where Ray had plunged the sword into his chest. He also looked…older, closer to Ray's age rather than just a fifteen year old.

Bliss saw none of this however. "Oh Dylan," she breathed wrapping her arms around him, "You're back."


	12. Chapter 12: Living Angels

Dylan smiled down at Bliss, true happiness lightening his features.

"Welcome back," came a soft voice. Dylan and Bliss broke apart. His gazed locked with Ray's. Slowly he walked towards her, a wary expression on his face.

"Hey," he said softly.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ray asked running her hand up his chest (his shirt had disintegrated with the bright light).

He shook his head, "no, no I'm fine."

Ray smiled, "Good, then I won't feel bad for doing this." Before anyone could say anything she smacked Dylan so hard across the face that his head went into whiplash.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him, her rage palpable, "YOU ABSOLUTE BLOODY FOOL! I _told_ you this would happen but did you listen? _Of course not_! 'I'll _be_ fine,' you said 'I'll be _careful_,' you said. And look what happened! You nearly got _turned_! Oh hell no you didn't _nearly_ get turned, you _were_ turned! God Dylan how could you be so stupid?! You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid or rash! You…you said you wouldn't…"

Her voice trailed off weakly, an unknown emotion clogging her vocal chords. Sensing the girl's tirade was pretty much over the former Silver Blood wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright," she whispered hugging Dylan tightly.

"Not going to hit me this time?" he asked smirking slightly.

Ray threw a sharp glance at her brother and said, "Don't temp me."

Dylan just squeezed her tightly.

Bliss, Schuyler, and Jack all looked away from this rather embarrassing display of affection. It was like watching a Force Twins moment.

For Jack and Schuyler it was awkward, for Bliss it was painful.

Finally Jack cleared his throat and said, "So I guess you two are twins then?"

Ray and Dylan looked at each other and began to laugh.

"And what exactly is so funny?" snapped Bliss, trying to keep her tears down.

"Bliss," said Dylan sobering at once reaching out to her, "It's not what-."

"What? It's what I think it is, you two act like twins, look like twins, so you must be twins," spat Bliss tears now rolling unchecked down her cheek.

Dylan looked at Ray desperately who just began to laugh harder.

"Not helping Ray!" he shot angrily.

"I'm sorry," said Ray wiping her eye, "but I find it hilarious that they would think we are…_in love_."

"You're twins," said Jack, "That's the way it's suppose to work. You two pledged your love for each other in heaven."

Ray turned to him, a sparkle in her multi-colored eyes, and said, "That would be true if Dylan and I were _vampires_ but seeing as how we are not…Dylan and I are actual brother and sister, as in the human sense of the word."

"And besides Abbadon," she added giving him a shrewd look, "Not all twins choose to honor the bond. You of all people should know that." Jack blanched.

"So you two are…actual brother and sister?" asked Schuyler.

Dylan nodded.

Bliss stared at him incredulously, 'You mean that you aren't…you never…"

Dylan shook his head and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her flowery scent.

"His heart will always belong to you Bliss," said Ray smirking slightly at the tender sight, "Besides Dylan is more like my best friend rather then my brother."

"Speaking of best friends where's Oliver Sky?" asked Dylan looking around for the gangly youth.

Schuyler suddenly felt her throat close up. Sensing this Jack put an arm consolingly around her shoulder while Bliss blinked back tears.

Dylan turned to Ray, confused.

"H-He…we were attack, when we first came into the city," she said in a hoarse voice, "He…I couldn't save him on my own, they…he was too injured."

"He was taken?" asked Dylan horrified.

"No," said Ray shaking her multi-colored head, "I was able to give him enough Grace to pass on but…it was still painful."

Dylan sank back into Bliss who held him steady.

"I should've-."

"There's nothing you could've done…it is part of…its part of life," said Ray sharply.

Dylan turned to Schuyler and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry Sky."

"For what?" asked Schuyler confused.

Dylan didn't answer he just looked at Shuyler sadly.

Suddenly Father Amadeo entered the room and said in a thick Italian accent, "There are gypsies…African…outside if you wish for some amusement."

Ray nodded and headed outside. It looked like it was going to rain so the others stayed on the steps, covered by the Chapel's vast roof, watching her.

The gypsies' skin was dark and their clothes handmade. Ray bent down and whispered something in the leader's ear.

"She speaks African?" asked Bliss, surprised.

Dylan and Father Amadeo nodded, "Era Caelum speaks all languages, it is in her blood, in her soul."

Suddenly the gypsies began to beat their drums and Ray began to sing. It was delicate, and powerful at the same time. Like she was one and yet it was many people singing at the same time.

"_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela_   
_Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela_   
_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear the words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith

Hela hey mamela

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" 

Her hands rested on one of the drummer's shoulders. There was a small crowd that was beginning to form.

"Why is she out there?" asked Bliss staring at the singing woman from the front doors of the chapel.

"Because that's what she does," said Dylan, "She's telling the world something with music, too bad the world never listens." A sad look crossed his face as though he was remembering something very painful.

"Maybe they'll listen this time," said Jack, semi-entranced by the unearthly music.

"_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you" _

Rain had started to fall heavily yet the sun was still shinning. It created an unearthly glow around Ray as she began to sway to the beat of the drums. A local news crew was filming her as she danced in the rain with children, Italian and African alike swarming around her feet.

Jack saw a half-smile grace Dylan's mouth and heard him mutter, "Only Ray…"

"_So __Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear the words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith_

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_

_He lives in you"_

Schuyler stared out on to the scene before her. Ray had finished singing and was now talking to the gypsies, oblivious to the pouring rain. Her outlined was blurred a little and it seemed for a moment or two that there were two people out in her place instead of one.

Like Dylan had said, she though, Ray had something to say…a message of unknown but vital importance. I'll be listening, though Schuyler smiling at the drenched woman, so mysterious, outside.

§

Mimi stared out her window, it was raining. The wind howled and trees shook. She was worried about Jack. He'd been gone for a week and she still couldn't sense him.

Educational expedition her ass, Mimi knew there was something more to that trip to Rome then taking in the historical sights. She flipped on the TV to find that it was flipped to a music video channel.

"And still at number one after twenty solid weeks, from the smash indie hit _Bonds Undone_ is Raylene Airlea Peau-Ange's _Angels_!" said the VJ by way of announcement.

Mimi sneered in disgust. Of course, Miss Perfect _would_ have the number one song in the country. But no matter how much she dislike Peau-Ange Mimi never liked being out of the loop of what was hot and was not. So she settled down to watch the video.

The opening scene was of Ray in a very Schuyler like outfit running her hands over some stained glass scenes in an old church. With candles as the only source of light it was a rather creepy setting. But then she opened her mouth and the ethereal voice Mimi had ever heard filled the speakers.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

As the chorus hit the scene changed, instead of being in black pants and a shirt Ray was now in a large tattered black ball gown in the middle of a misty field. Soldiers in black on her left, soldiers in white on her right.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

The scene changed to a dark tent. Three of the soldiers in black were pouring over what seemed to be battle plans. One, the leader it seemed had dark hair and eyes while his two disciples had hoods pulled over their faces.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

It went back to the scene on the battle field again. This time a close up of the white army leader, a handsome man with light blond hair, was shown. As the chorus broke the two armies collided in battle.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_

Ray was now walking through the chaos of battle as the soldiers moved in slow motion around her. She reached where the leader of the black army and the leader of the white army were locked in battle. She looked at the black leader with something akin to pity on her face as she sang.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

The battle went back into regular speed and the white army started to conquer. As the chorus reached its panicle the field began to split open and the whole black army sank down into a black abyss.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_

The closing notes showed Ray back in the old church, the camera pulling away as a howling wind blew the church's doors shut.

Mimi shivered, she wasn't sure if she liked the video or not. It was very…odd. Ah well, whatever. She shrugged and flipped the channel to HBO where they were playing _Troy_ with a naked Brad Pitt.

Lawrence Van Alen stared out the grand windows of his mansion out towards to the Hudson. He was watching the rain trail down the windows with only the fireplace as his source of light.

He could feel it in his old bones; the world was shifting, taking sides. Something had changed. Something or someone had tipped the scales. Whether in their favor he did not know.

He had heard the music video playing from upstairs. At first he was unnerved to hear that voice, it had been so long…

But that it made it twice now that that voice had come. He knew they were close.

Perhaps there was still hope.

**Don't own Lion King or Within Temptations. **

**African Translations: **

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala: Here is a lion and a tiger

Mamela: Listen

Ubukhosi bo khokho: Throne of the ancestors  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke: Oh, son of the nation


	13. Chapter 13: A Grave Mistake

"So Dylan," said Jack looking over his plate of _Paniscia di Novara_, "What exactly are you?"

Dylan put down the goblet he'd been about to drink and looked surprised, "What do you mean Jack?"

"You're obviously not a vampire and you're obviously not human…so what are you?"

Dylan's mouth twisted into an amused smile. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Jack, or what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything," defended Jack, "but Ray is you're sister and she's already told us she's not a vampire and that she isn't human either. So…what are you?"

Dylan smirked, clearly enjoying toying with Jack. He took a long sip of his drink and finally replied. "Aurum Cruoris," he said simply.

Jack, Schuyler, and Bliss all exchanged mystified looks.

"But if you're not a vampire," said Schuyler slowly, "then why are you drinking animal blood?" Father Amadeo had set down a goblet filled with crimson liquid. Hers, Jack's, and Bliss's were all filled with animal blood so she assumed Dylan's was the same.

"It's not blood," he started to say but he was cut off.

"Its communion wine," said Ray from the doorway raising her own goblet, "It's quite refreshing actually."

"What do you want Ray?" asked Dylan, annoyed, "I thought you said I could have the day with my friends without worrying about you."

"I need your help, I think I'm going crazy."

"I could've told you that," Dylan muttered. Schuyler and Bliss snorted into their goblets while Jack tried (and failed) to hide his smile.

Ray sent a withering glare towards her brother. "Hardee har har," she deadpanned, "Now can you come on?"

Sighing Dylan stood and followed his sister, Jack, Schuyler, and Bliss following in his wake.

They followed the older girl into a large room whose walls were painted with murals.

"What do you want?" demanded Dylan, this was cutting into his alone time with Bliss, something he knew wasn't going to get a lot of in the coming days, weeks even.

"Look," said Ray pointing towards the mural opposite of doorway.

"What?" asked Dylan with a sniff, "It's s painting of Michael conquering Lucifer. So?"

"That's Michael true enough," said Ray moving closer towards the huge painting, "but that's _not_ Lucifer."

"What are you talking about?" said Dylan incredulously moving closer to examine the painting better, "Of course it is."

Ray shook her head, "No it's not. Look at the eyes."

Dylan examined the Lucifer. He had dark hair and was wearing black armor. He looked the same to Dylan. But suddenly he noticed the eyes. They were dark brown, nearly black but just a shade lighter.

Dylan gasped. No! Surely…no! He reexamined the eyes but no, they were dark brown.

Dylan looked a Ray and groaned. Pinching the bridge of his nose he muttered, "Michael is an idiot."

Ray snorted, "I could've told you that. In fact I _have_ told you that…_many_ times if I recall correctly."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack angrily. He didn't like hearing his father spoken of disrespectfully.

"That's not Lucifer Michael's banishing to Hell," said Dylan sighing heavily.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Jack, "Of course it is! Michael banished him! I was there! I saw it!"

"You also painted this mural," said Ray pointing to the artist's signature on the bottom corner, "You probably used your memories which makes it even less likely that we're wrong."

Jack still remained unconvinced. Michael would never make a mistake like that! He was one of the Uncorrupted, a vampire by choice. An Archangel with an infallible reputation.

"Look at that man's expression Jack," said Ray gently.

Rolling his eyes Jack did as he was bid. Lucifer's eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth was stretched into a silent scream.

"He looks terrified," said Jack softly to himself.

"Exactly," said Ray, "Lucifer was never afraid. _Never_. He feared no one and nothing, not Exile, not Death, not even God."

"Oh my God," breathed Jack, "That's not Lucifer."

Schuyler saw Ray roll her eyes. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means Michael banished the wrong angel all those years ago," said Dylan grimly.

"It also means the Prince of the Silver Bloods lives and is probably hiding the guise of a high ranking Conclave member," added Ray looking equally as grim.

"Ray we have to ask them for help," said Dylan urgently, "We can't do this on our own."

"They won't help us," replied Ray with a wave of her hand, "you know they won't."

"Why not?" demanded Dylan looking at his sister intently.

"Because Micah and Uriel are tight asses," retorted Ray. A soon as the words left her lips a bolt of lightening struck the ground, centimeters from Ray's feet.

Dylan smirked, "I think they heard you."

Ray returned the look and looked up, "No use getting offended by the facts babes."

Then without a word she and Dylan swept out of the room, leaving three thoroughly confused Blue Blood teens behind.

Schuyler blew her bangs away from her face. She was in the heart of the chapel alone. It was quiet and peaceful. Dylan and Ray had been in deep conversation with Father Amadeo for hours and Bliss had gone of to explore more of the City. Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Shuyler?"

Schuyler grinned. Speak of the Devil and he shall come.

She looked over her shoulder, "Yeah Jack."

Jack simply looked at her. In the late afternoon sun that was streaming through the stained glass windows she was the loveliest creature he'd ever seen in his life. It made his heart ache just to look at her.

"I've…been thinking," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"About…?"

"About…life. Death…the Silver Bloods…my bond."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what about them?"

"That maybe…even though I'll always _love _Mimi…I'm not…_in love_ with her anymore."

Schuyler stiffened; she didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Jack…"

"Just hear me out Schuyler," he pleaded, looking her in the eye, "I've figured out why've we've always been bonded- _happily bonded_- to Mimi. I've always decided it for myself, now…it feels like I'm being forced into something I don't want. I mean…I love Mimi and everything but…I'm not _in love_ with her…"

He trailed off helplessly, running his hand through his golden locks. He couldn't look Schuyler in the eye.

"Jack," her lips were dry and her heart was hammering in her throat. "We…even if…it's not possible."

"Can't we decide out own fates?" asked Jack softly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ears, letting his fingers brush her cheek bone. "It's like Ray said 'nothing remains the same forever'."

"Jack…"

Her voice had gone hoarse. They were leaning closer and closer to one another, in a moment they would be kissing…

"Sky?"

They jumped apart and turned around. Bliss was standing behind them, a confused look on her face.

"Ray's asked for us," she said slowly, "Am I…interrupting anything?"

"No," said Schuyler quickly before Jack could answer. Then with impressive speed even for a vampire Schuyler jumped up and headed towards the room where Ray and Dylan were standing. Jack and Bliss joined her a moment afterwards.

Bliss let her eyes roam over Dylan. He was shirtless with only low riding sweatpants on, leaving his chest for her viewing pleasure. He was incredibly toned, in a skinny sort of way. Oh yeah, you could definitely count his abs, no probleamo.

She also noticed a vaguely familiar tattoo on his back. He had two great tattoos of red, gold, purple, and blue colored angel wings starting from his shoulder blades all the way down to the lower half of his back.

Ray was dressed in only a sports bra and sweat pants, her tattoo showing as well. Bliss gasped, _they had the same tattoos_! WTF was up with that?

"Any particular reason you invited the others here as well?" asked Dylan casting his sister an uncertain glance.

Ray grinned, "Does it make you nervous?"

Dylan picked up a sword lying at his feet, "Terrified."

Ray smirked. "The reason I'm doing this is because frankly, you're useless unless you know how to fight."

"So I'm going to fight you?" Dylan cocked his eyebrow. "That's hardly a fair fight."

Ray shrugged, "This is war babe…if you don't like it go home."

Dylan smirked and raised his sword. Ray smiled at him but then remembered something at the last minute. Suddenly the delicate piano beginnings of Eminem's "Lose Yourself" filled the room.

"Rap in the House of God?"

Ray smirked, "He'll forgive me."

The smirked at each other for a moment before springing into action.

It was fighting the likes of which Jack never seen. It was like watching a fight scene from Dragon Ball Z; speed like no other was being displayed.

Dylan and Ray might as well've been gusts of winds. The fighting slowed in intensity slightly as the catchy started.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

"Tired?" Ray asked smirking.

Dylan smiled right back, "Not even close."

The song changed as did they style of the fight. As Linkin Park's "In The End" filled the air the fight reached ferocity, as though they thought they were actually enemies.

Suddenly Ray had Dylan pinned to a wall.

"I give! I give!" he choked out.

Ray smiled, "You're a lot better then last time, I'll give you that."

Dylan smirked, "Why thank you."

Something passed between the siblings at that moment. A…an understanding of some sort. It was though a great tension, a tension the Jack had not been aware of until that moment, had been lifted.

Out of all the enigmas that made up Dylan and Ray one thing was crystal clear:

They were way more then they let on.


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated (understatement I know) but I have a reason. I don't like the direction the story's going in plus I have an awesome idea for another story that (in my opinion) is twice as cool. So if I don't get hmmm….let's say five comments from people asking me not to take it down by…..9/19/08 (September 19th 2008) Then It's going and ya'll will have to wait until _Revelations_ comes out for my revamped story (I want it to be in continuity). So yeah that's all I got to say.

Peace and happy Labor Day :D


	15. Another Author's Note

Alright, alright, alright! The people have spoken! I will continue my Blue Bloods story for all my lovely (and insistent) readers. Expect the next chapter some time with in the next week. (I want to finish the story by October so that I'm overlapping with the _Revelations_ hype) There are only like four chapters left. Depending on the way _Revelations_ goes I might post a teaser of my next Blue Bloods story after the final chapter of this story. Thanks again for letting me know what you guys wanted and I'm glad you're liking the story.

Peace


	16. Sorry Guys

Hey guys.

I hate to be the bearer of bad news but my computer crashed a few weeks ago and deleted all my stories, including this one. So all the chapters I have written are now gone. I'll leave the story up but consider it on an indefinate hiatus.

Sorry


	17. The End

Hey guys I don't really knwo how to put this but...

Remember my last post when I told you all that my comp had died? And that my whole story was gone? Yeah well that kinda means I'm not going to be able to finish. I'll leave it up but for now it will remained unfinished. I'm sorry about this guys, really I am but all my stuff is totally wiped out. Thank you for being awesome reveiweres and responding to my story so well. it really means a lot.

Peace


	18. My New Story!

Hey guys

Hey guys! It's me and I just wanted to tell you guys that I've finished _Revelations_ and will now commence with another story of my own making. It's not technically my take on the 4th book but I'm basically doing what I think _should_ happen (if MDLC and I had a physic link).

And before anyone asks **YES** there will OCs. **NO** Ray and all my other _Angelic Divine _characters will not be in there. There will 3 OCs prominently placed in the story. Two of the characters I'm using for a completely original story. They have their own back stories and are completely separate from the Blue Bloods world. I'm throwing them in the mix simply for my own amusement (and yours should you wish to read my humble little tale).

The pairing as before will be Jack/Schuyler but I will throw in a little Ollie/Sky. Oh and one very important thing: _**YOU MUST READ **_**REVELATIONS**_** BEFORE YOU READ MY STORY!!!!!**_ Well ok you don't _have_ to but it's highly recommended. The new story will be called _Ceilteach Dragan_ (_Celtic Dragon_).

Alright I think that's everything. So I leave you now with a few little teasers that will hopefully whet your appetite.

Peace :D

_The flames shot up and immediately began to lick the flesh off her bones. The ropes binding her to the stake turned to ash along with most of her clothing. But that did not change the expression written all over her beautiful face. Hatred, deep and pure, poured from those eyes and shot them all in the heart like a poison knife. And he knew, without truly know how he knew, that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her face. _

_She slammed the blonde girl against the wall, neck in her slender hands. _

"_Don't think for an instant," she hissed with venom dripping off of every syllable, "that you're stronger than I am." _

_She was squeezing Mimi's neck so tight that thin blue lines of blood began running down her hand. _

"_WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!?!" he roared slamming his fist against the wall. _

_She looked at him with something akin to pity in her eyes and without a word walked out of the room but without hearing him whisper softly, "I love you." _

"_Our time is now!" he roared to the thousands of demon below. "We will take the Mortalworld then reclaim what is rightfully ours!" _

_The beasts and demons below let out a rapturous cry of adoration, banging their swords and spears on their shields. _

_Lucifer smiled a smile that contained the purest sort of evil. "Hell will rise!" _

PS: I'll be posting the story as soon as Chapter 1 and the Prologue are done.

Till then :D 


End file.
